First Impressions
by Lupin's Mistress
Summary: Severus was once in love and vowed never to love again, when the marriage law comes into place he has to marry the person that reminds him most of his lost love what exactly happened in 1981 and who is Hermia Dumbledore? Time-travel summary inside sshg
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **

Hello and welcome to my new fic. It's problably my first novel (maybe) length Severus/Hermione so I'm very proud of myself. As much as I love this pairing have never actually been able to get one of those great ideas for story until a few months ago and so here we are.

One of my favorite books is _Pride & Prejudice _as such that is where the title for this fic comes from. _First Impressions _is the first working title, as it were, of _Pride & Prejudice _and because I didn't want to call this _Pride & Prejudice _the title became _First Impressions_. I've seen many fics around here based off of said book but this really isn't based off of the book so don't worry...my plot is not the same as that of Ms. Austen's novel, I think doing that wouldn't really make the plot my own.

So now that, that has been stated I want to put in this story is based off of the Marriage Law. I also have not seen it set up the way I'm doing it so it might be an original approach but you never know so I'll leave it at that. The story also contains time-travel and is a romance (Can't get away from those).

By the way this is AU but it does have some connections to DH other than the obvious (ie Snape being alive, Hermione and Ron not being together...)

Other than that I do have a summary but first I will explain the title. It comes from _A Mid-summer's Night Dream _By Shakespeare and I think it just speaks for itself. I couldn't help myself with the first line of this story, after all what is a good story without a famous opening line...

**Summary:**

Hermia Dumbledore was his first love, his only love--Lily Evans would never come even close to Hermia Dumbledore. After Hermia's death Severus Snape has vowed to never love again but when the Marriage Law comes into place, Severus has to marry his former student and a woman who reminds him so much of Hermia. Hermione Granger isn't too pleased to marry her former Professor but over time grows to respect him until one mistake puts fate into place and Severus begins to realize that after 21 years he has to move on but is it too late, after all Hermione Granger was dead.

So hopefully that summary might interest you...

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything...maybe the clothes on my back and perhaps the computer but for the moment I have nothing. My plot may or may not be mine...but none of the characters not even Hermia Dumbledore are mine...figures...so nothing is mine and this is plainly for fun.

**Chapter One **

The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth

_August 25, 2000_

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a man that has fallen in love can fall in love again. Such being the case, it can also be said that such a man can also remain so set upon his first love that he will not allow himself to fall in love again, much less marry another woman. This was the case with one Severus Snape.

"Won't you even consider another woman? Miss Granger is much like Hermia." Headmistress McGonagall said to him one day, "You can't live in the past forever."

"What? That know-it-all Gryffindor?" Severus said, nearly laughing. "I think not, I was her professor for goodness sake."

Minerva let out a peal of laughter. "The war is over, Severus, you're a free man and I wish to simply see you happy. You are not her professor anymore, either, and she would do you wonders, if you just let her. Who else could match you as well as she can?"

Severus snorted. "If you were to see me happy you would leave me be."

"Don't be daft, Severus, you aren't happy, brooding about like you do. You haven't smiled in such a long time." she looked at him sadly. "Sulking will not bring _her _back."

"Why did you really call me up here, Minerva?" Severus asked, tired of where the conversation was headed.

She glared at him for a moment before she spoke again, "I'm retiring, Severus. It is about time; too, I'm getting too old for all of this. I want to spend some time in Scotland with my sister, maybe travel elsewhere. You know what this means, I expect."

Severus shook his head, wondering why it concerned him in the least.

"You are now headmaster." she said this so simply and plainly as if it wasn't at all important. "I have spoken to Miss Granger, already, and she has agreed to take over for you as Potions professor. I have done my best to prepare everything for the coming school year. I will be leaving within a week. This office is officially yours."

Severus was stunned; couldn't believe it, he was the headmaster, granted it was for the second time but Severus liked to think that his first time as being headmaster didn't count, that had been back when he was taking orders from Voldemort while working for a dead man, while Harry Potter and his friends worked on destroying said dark lord, anyhow, so it didn't need to count.

-

-

-

The hooting of two owls alerted one Hermione Granger as she took her walk around the Hogwarts grounds, much as she always did. Hermione enjoyed her walks, the only time she had to actually be by herself and think without the noise of the professors or the few students that showed up from time to time. The two owls, however, got her attention. No one ever received owls this late in the day, most coming in during breakfast, the few letters that did arrive over the course of the day, however, were usually the serious kind. Hermione only hoped that neither owl carried bad news and with that she continued her walk, until one of the owls was flying towards her, carrying a white envelope with a ministry of magic seal.

"Oh, what do they want now?" Hermione asked herself, not opening the letter quite yet.

She would worry about it after her walk. Nevertheless, her walk had been ruined. The ministry of magic had a way of doing that to her like nothing else could. After the war they had begun sending her letters with job offers or--this was worse in her opinion--asking her to publicly give her support to the ministry.

The ministry was currently in need of all the support it could get. Scrimgeour had left the ministry in shambles and then when it had been in the hands of Lord Voldemort nothing had come to better it and while it was still the center of all hypocrisy it was getting better. Hermione still disliked it greatly and wanted noting to do with it, nevertheless. Her two best friends, however, currently trained to become Aurors and had given the ministry their support. Ginny who had left Hogwarts just that past June would be joining them within the month. Hermione had wanted no part of it, something that she assumed was part of the reason they weren't talking to her. Or maybe they had sided with Ron when she rejected him. Truth of it was she couldn't handle being with someone that needed everything explained to them, who would never be her match intellectually. How bored would she have felt with him? He had been rather upset with her upon his rejection and so--as it had been expected--had the rest of the Weasleys, been; Mrs. Weasley going as far as to sending her a howler which called her, quite plainly, a scarlet woman, not that this hadn't also been expected. Hermione had long ago seen the truth about the Weasley's, their bigotry, as it were. Harry had taken no side at the time but it was quite clear--now--that he would side with Ron. His girlfriend was, after all, Ginny Weasley. There was still hope for Harry, nevertheless, Hermione had seen Harry, not long after the howler had arrived at her then home and they had proceeded to get drunk, the things he had said about Ginny had been terrible, to say the least.

Her walk was ruined. Hermione sighed in frustration; she had been looking forward to today's walk, too. She decided to head back to the castle and open the letter in the confines of her rooms in the dungeon. No one understood her choice of career to become a professor, they had all thought she would be doing something better with her life and her "brilliant mind" as Ginny had put it. Her friends--if she could even call them that anymore--frustrated her. They wanted her to do things that while worthwhile to her seemed boring and pointless. Did they not want her to do the things she wanted to do like they were doing or was it all simply about using her for their own means like Ron had used her to pass his classes during their years at Hogwarts?

She entered the castle. The halls were surprisingly empty but she didn't mind it much. She began making her way down to the dungeons and to her rooms.

-

-

-

Severus looked around his office. He couldn't believe that he was actually the headmaster of Hogwarts. He had never wanted to be the headmaster of Hogwarts the first time around and he had never pictured himself in the office again but here he was, in his office. He found himself smirking, now, thinking of how the students would react, and then it was a full on smile. How dare McGonagall say he hadn't smiled since Hermia's death. He had just proved her wrong. His face turned into a scowl as he, once more, thought about _her._

Hermia.

_His_ Hermia, _his_ life, _his _love, _his _everything.

Hermia had been his first and only love. Lily Evans had been nothing to Hermia Dumbledore. Even though she had showed up one day without a notice to anyone, he had fallen in love with her. It hadn't really lasted long, now that he thought about it. It had been a quick affair, if he really told himself the truth. Hermia had been married, after all, and at first had been reluctant to start anything with him but even she had admitted that she and her husband were not in love. The end had been the tragic part, however, with Hermia dying, but he didn't want to think about this any longer. Not that he had to because an owl was pecking at the window.

Severus groaned when he saw the seal on the letter. What did the ministry want with him, anyway? They hadn't been in contact with him since allowing him to go free of all charges on the murder of Albus Dumbledore. He didn't want to open the letter just yet, and instead wanted to simply enjoy his new office. Some changes were in order of course, but he would worry about that later, but for now everything was fine except for the letter sitting on his desk. He glared at the offending piece of parchment.

-

-

-

"Minerva. I cannot believe the ministry of magic this time; they're taking it too far." She said, looking for her old Transfiguration professor.

"Miss Granger." Severus Snape drawled.

Hermione turned and gasped. "I'm sorry for just running in here but, I..." she stopped to look around, "where is Minerva?"

"Not in my office." Severus said, an eyebrow raised. "But, you now have my attention, for I have received a letter from the ministry myself, now, what could the ministry have done to warrant such an un-respectful entrance into my office from you, Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed slightly, "you said you received a letter." Hermione said. "I would read it."

Severus walked around her to his desk and picked up the envelope. He turned back to her. He opened the envelope and took out the folded piece of parchment. He then began to read it, the only show of emotion being a quirk of an eyebrow.

"I see." He finally said, setting the letter down. "I see no way out of it."

He seemed so resigned to his fate, not bothered by it at all. Hermione wished he would show more emotion, that he would be angry and that he would try to get out of it but he just looked at her until she let out a sound of frustration and left the office.

After she had left he sat down and buried his head in his hands. How could this have happened to him? To go against everything that he had promised himself that night twenty years previous. He stood up, grabbed the nearest object, a mug full of ball point pens, and threw them at the nearest wall, the pens rolling all over the floor. Why did it have to be her of all people. The one person that reminded him so much of his Hermia.

-

-

-

_Two Years Later _

_November 9, 2002 _

-

-

-

The creak of a door made Severus look up from his place on the bed, reading a potions' journal. His pajama clad wife entered the room and turned away from him, walking to a closet, where she began to rifle through robes.

"What were you doing in there, you've been in there for--" he consulted the muggle clock next him "--an hour. It doesn't take you that long to shower."

Hermione turned to look at him. "I have a stomach flu." she told him. "I had the urge to empty my stomach and then I took a bath."

He frowned and then got out of bed, walking towards her. He placed his hands on her arms and ran his hands over them. "I'm sorry, are you alright, now? Should I get you a potion?"

She shook her head. "I'll drink some tea and later a potion if I'm still unsettled." she told him.

Severus nodded before he walked to the bathroom to take his shower.

Hermione in their bedroom sighed in relief. She didn't know how she would tell him. It wasn't that she was scared of him, that wasn't it at all but just that she didn't know what his reaction would be. He knew it needed to happen eventually, that had been the reason behind the law in the first place but, for some reason, she felt like he would take it bad. She finally picked out her robes for the day and pulled them on, heading to her vanity, as she did she couldn't help but look down at her flat stomach. What would it be like in the months to come? She smiled slightly to herself before sitting down and running a brush through her messy hair. She had just about finished getting all the tangles out when the bathroom door opened and Severus walked back into the room, fully dressed in his long black robes.

"Breakfast?" he asked.

"I'd rather not be around food." Hermione said. "See you later."

He nodded and walked out of their room to the small sitting room and then out to the cold dungeons. He walked briskly, his cloak billowing behind him, while he thought about his wife. Two years married with Hermione had done nothing to change him, unlike what Minerva had proposed. Hermione wasn't Hermia; no one would ever replace _her_, even if Hermione was much like Hermia. How many times had he seen her do things that reminded him so much of Hermia? Their names even sounded alike, for that matter and they even looked somewhat alike, if he admitted the truth to himself, they could have passed for one another if only for the subtle and simple differences between them.

He entered the great hall through the teacher's entrance and took his place in the middle of the table, looking around at the sleepy students.

-

-

-

Hermione made her way into her classroom directly from her rooms. It was there that she called Dobby to bring her some tea to settle her stomach. She then took her seat at her desk and pulled a pile of essays towards her. She hated grading essays, especially those from the younger years, which were messier and less well research save for a few that usually came from the more studious bunch. She sighed as she began to read the first essay, shaking her head as to how everything mentioned in the essay seemed to be somehow wrong.

She had gotten through five essays before her first class had filed in. The Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years all looked at her with sleepy, bored gazes.

"Continue working on your potions from yesterday." Hermione told them. "Instructions are on the board, if you have any questions just ask me."

She watched them levitate their cauldrons and continue with their potions, hoping that no mistakes would happen. After finishing another essay she began to walk around them, looking at their potions. Some of them had it right but most of them had the wrong shade of blue, some going as far as to having a purple or pink color.

The rest of the day went on as normal. No accidents happened, a surprise to Hermione seeing as at least one mishap seemed to happen per day in one of her classes, usually a stupid mistake by one of the morons that she usually found in her class. It was as such that she found herself in a good mood as she made her way to dinner. Once in the great hall Hermione took her seat and began to pull food her way, she was famished.

"I see you're eating." Hermione jumped at the remark from her husband.

He took a seat, chuckling, and piled food on his own plate. Neither said anything to the other throughout the rest of the meal. Severus left the table first, Hermione following after him a few minutes later.

In their rooms the usual nightly routine began.

Neither talked as they relaxed in front of the fireplace, Hermione marking essays while Severus read from the potion's journal he had that morning. Every night was usually the same to them, save for the weekends when things changed a little with all the time they had to spend in their rooms.

Soon, like every night, Hermione finished her grading, as she set it aside she looked towards her husband, taking in his form as he read, relaxed. She smiled slightly and thought about what she had to tell him, maybe she could tell him and maybe he wouldn't take it badly or maybe she didn't need to worry after all. She stood up, stretching her arms and allowing a small yawn to form. She walked out of their room, headed to their bedroom.

Severus looked up as he heard the door close. He slumped a little in his chair and closed his book, dropping it on a table next to his chair. He ran a hand through his hair before covering his face with his hands. He was--like he had found himself doing often these days--thinking about his wife and the love of his life.

He didn't love Hermione. Hermia on the other hand, he had loved her, and he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he was betraying her, and betraying the promise he had made himself after she had died. Just the fact that Hermione was so much like her, it killed him. He sighed, thinking about his marriage, the kind of marriage--he expected--Hermia had, too, had back then. His marriage wasn't at all like a real marriage needed to be. The fact that it was working, alone, meant that with so many things left unsaid, things wouldn't be alright for long regardless of the delusion they were living. His marriage like that of many others in the wizarding world lacked love and communication, two of the things that made marriage work. He groaned remembering how the first week had gone. Both ignoring each other and trying hard to not think about what they would need to do at the end of the week.

The wedding had been hasty, the signing of papers and saying I do's to each other without real feeling had passed quickly and then they had been finally alone. The awkwardness that had taken over them after their sham of a marriage had been terrible, neither knowing if they should speak or not to break the silence. Finally it was Severus who offered to show her their new domain, his rooms in the dungeons, they would never be mentioned as their rooms, she would be a guest, expected to leave as soon as the ridiculous law was dissolved. While they walked the long trek to the dungeons, Severus couldn't help but scowl at the thought of her in his rooms, and not just that, just even thinking about her, it made him cringe. She had been his student for goodness sake. He finally dared to look at her face, and met a frown; at least he wasn't the only one suffering.

"Your stuff is probably already through that door over there." He told her once they were in his rooms. "The door next to it is my room. A bathroom is connected to both rooms, just to warn you."

She nodded, the only sign that she was listening to him.

"My lab is through that door over there. Your office--my old office--has been cleaned out and already probably has your possessions, there is a door in there that leads out to the corridor and the potion's classroom. My private lab is not to be used by you and off limits as is my room unless you have my permission to enter. I want to make it clear that these rooms are mine until this--" he spat the next word, "--law, is repealed."

Hermione said nothing again but nodded, quietly.

"I shall see you later. Look around if you like but do not disrupt my books." He said, looking at the shelves of books that covered the walls."

In his office, still looking like it had when Dumbledore had occupied it, Severus considered his wife. He didn't know how his life would turn out with her around but he hoped that, somehow, the law would be dissolved in the near future, before anything else were to happen like the chit of a girl he had been made to marry getting pregnant. If he could put off that part of the law for as long as possible, until it was dissolved, that would at least comfort him. Severus didn't like children and much less babies and while he assumed that he would probably love _his _child he still didn't want any.

The first few days went on quite as the first, with Severus hiding in his lab and Hermione spending as much time as possible fixing up her office or looking through the potion's stores that would be used by the students to see if enough of everything was there, as well as adding to her own private store.

Both stayed as far away from each other as possible, ignoring each other but knowing that once Saturday arrived they needed to spend some time together to do the "deed" that would change their lives for ever, as it were.

Severus stood up, shaking himself out of his thoughts. It had made for an interesting but awkward day that first Saturday spent together, the week that had followed he had enjoyed watching the pink tint on his wife's cheeks and when that second Saturday came about, he grinned slightly, it had been that weekend that had led to them sharing a room. He walked to the fire, wondering how exactly his wife had managed to wiggle her way into his room--no--their room and rooms. He groaned slightly not wanting to keep thinking about her.

"Severus."

He turned to look at his wife. She wore a smile on her face, one of her hands rested on her still flat stomach while the other was against the wall next to the door, on which she was leaning.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you coming to bed?"

"Soon." He said, watching her, knowing something was odd in the way she stood.

"I wish to speak to you." She told him, after a small silence. "I've been meaning to."

Severus said nothing and instead just nodded.

She shifted slightly. He raised an eyebrow at her. Her smile grew bigger for a moment and then she turned and walked back toward their bedroom.

What did she want? They had never really talked and here she was, wanting to talk about something. He didn't need this, not while he wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep and stop thinking about her and everything else he had to deal with, like the constant visits from Harry Potter, one of which had happened earlier that day, and many other things like misbehaving students.

When he stepped into their room she was sitting up on her side of the bed, reading. She looked at him and once again, smiled.

"Severus," she began.

He interrupted her. "I don't feel like talking tonight. It's been a long day, Hermione; tomorrow you can tell me whatever it is that is bothering you."

Her smiled faded and now she was frowning, "Do you know how hard it is to even..." she trailed off and took a deep breath, no longer looking at him. "You know what, forget it, Severus Snape. I won't even bother."

She turned away from him, and he knew she was crying.

-

-

-

_November 20, 1982 _

-

-

-

The gloomy day reflected on his mood as he walked across the bed of snow while heavy rain beat against him. He didn't seem to mind the weather like everyone else who had been outside earlier and had now taken refuge by the fire in their common rooms. He turned to look at the castle and frowned upon seeing the newly fixed window. It was so unfair that the broken glass could be gotten rid of and that something new would replace it. Nothing--no one--could replace Hermia and no one would try, because no one would replace her in his heart. He turned back to looking at the lake, the place he was headed towards, watching the raindrops grace the water and get lost in its depths. He let out a small strangled sob, a lone tear getting lost in the raindrops that fell like tears over his face.

Hermia.

Her smile, the way she had looked at him before--no! He wouldn't think about that day.

He choked on another sob, remembering, now, her daily walk around the lake and the grounds of Hogwarts. He had joined her sometimes but on most afternoons she took her walks alone. He stood at the edge of the lake, now, watching the rain fall on the water, sending ripples across the surface of it. He sighed. She had been such a special person, such a beautiful person.

"I promise to never love another." He said in a whisper to himself.

He walked closer, the cold water touching his shoes slightly. He didn't seem to notice it. His eyes were now closed and he was picturing her in his mind.

She was standing, smiling at him, her hair twisting and turning around in the wind.

"I will never love another." He said this louder.

His shoes were completely covered by water.

"I will never love anyone but you! No one but Hermia Dumbledore!" This he screamed, when it died down he whispered, "No one but you."

He walked two steps into the lake, the water nearly to his knees.

"No one but you." He whispered, again, a sob breaking in.

Magic seemed to surround him, now, taking him off the water slightly before he fell to his knees in the water and even though he had told himself not to cry tears were rolling down his cheeks mixing with the rain and falling into the lake and he was whispering her name not caring that he was soaking wet and still in the lake.

**Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it...reviews are very welcome and I hope you stick with the fic. Other than that I think next chapter should be up within the next two weeks, hopefully, unless my teachers decide to be mean to me and give me tons of homework which will probably happen.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I will reply to all of you personally as I do with Tempus et fatum Veritas so any questions are welcome. Here is chapter two which is just hilarious, I think Severus Snape is one of those characters that can be just the most interestingly amusing characters if set up in the right possition. So, anyhow, not to ruin the plot or anything but I did have a question from my beta that I had no chance to answer yet so, just so that none of the rest of you are wondering this, the fic is a time-travel fic meaning that time-travel will happen during the fic. You'll see why this is so important later. So, anyhow, thanks again to all of you. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's mostly a filler for things to come. The title is a quote from _Northanger Abbey _by: Jane Austen.

**Summary:**

Hermia Dumbledore was his first love, his only love--Lily Evans would never come even close to Hermia Dumbledore. After Hermia's death Severus Snape has vowed to never love again but when the Marriage Law comes into place, Severus has to marry his former student and a woman who reminds him so much of Hermia. Hermione Granger isn't too pleased to marry her former Professor but over time grows to respect him until one mistake puts fate into place and Severus begins to realize that after 21 years he has to move on but is it too late, after all Hermione Granger was dead.

So hopefully that summary might interest you...

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything...maybe the clothes on my back and perhaps the computer but for the moment I have nothing. My plot may or may not be mine...but none of the characters not even Hermia Dumbledore are mine...figures...so nothing is mine and this is plainly for fun.

chapter 3 should be up within the next two weeks, hopefully, unless my teachers decide to be mean to me and give me tons of homework which will probably happen.

**Chapter Two**

Friendships is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disapointed love

_November 17, 2002_

Hermione didn't speak to her husband for the next week. Severus was mad at her approach to their--could he call it this--fight and refused to even try to understand why she was even mad at him. As such he found himself in his office, alone, not knowing what he could do with his entire Saturday afternoon but to spend it in his office, reading. He had always spent Saturdays in his rooms with his wife--the only large amount of time in which they spent together--mostly doing nothing while sitting by the fire, or brewing something in his labs with her, or maybe discussing a book or getting her fired up on a new potion's article seeing as he enjoyed just how well she could match him with her debates and even while she reminded him of Hermia. He missed his usual Saturday. Oh, good gods, he wasn't getting attached to her!

He heard footsteps and looked up, glad to be rid of his former thought. Who wanted to see him, now? No one ever seeked him out on the weekends, not that many people seeked him out save for one person. He opened the door, looking at a tall messy haired, bespectacled man. Harry Potter. Severus groaned.

"Severus." He said.

"What do you want, now, Potter?" Severus growled.

"I didn't know who else to go to." Harry said, stepping into the office. He looked around it as if he had never been inside it, making Severus groan. "It looks so much like it did back then. Why don't you change it, add a couple of your creepy jars."

Severus glared at him. "Potter, if you are here to share tips as to how to decorate my office you may leave, if not, I would rather you discussed whatever it is you're here to share--Merlin knows you love doing that--and then leave."

Harry looked at him sheepishly for a moment, before speaking again. "Luna's pregnant."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I don't know how it is any of my business that your wife is pregnant, Mr. Potter, if you wanted a celebration you have gone to the wrong man."

"Harry." Harry told him. "Not Potter. Harry."

Severus let out a small growl.

Harry grinned at him. "Severus, I don't know what to do. I've always wanted a family, don't get me wrong, but I, I don't know."

"You will leave me alone and go celebrate with your friends, now will you leave, Mr. Potter?"

Harry glared at him this time, not quite getting the point across.

Severus let out a chuckle. "Potter, get out. I don't care that your wife is pregnant, and neither do I care about whatever cowardly thoughts that are going through that big head of yours."

"I'm not going to leave her or my unborn child." Harry said, angry. "I would never."

"And yet the thoughts remain." Severus said. "And yet you are here."

Harry said nothing.

Severus groaned, "Why are you wasting my time?"

"I'm not." Harry said offended, "not that it matters but time is a fickle thing, if I were in fact, as you said, wasting your time, that would imply that perhaps you had time to be wasted but as I see it, it is Saturday and you were sitting in your office reading--" he walked to the desk and picked up a book. "--_The Fellowship of the Rings_. Tolkien. Really? All that is gold does not glitter,/Not all those who wander are lost;/The old that is strong does not wither,/Deep roots are not reached by the frost,/From the ashes of fire shall be woken,/A light from the shadows shall spring;/Renewed shall be blade that was broken:/The crownless again shall be king." He quoted as he set the book down on the desk.

"You've read it, then."

"Only about a hundred times. Frodo was so much like me, you know."

Severus nodded, but rather than to continue talking about _The Lord of the Rings_, Severus decided to make a clever comment, "Frodo, however, did not get the girl pregnant." He said.

"No, Aragorn would be the one doing that. I always thought of you to be like him, the darkness surrounded him, you know."

Severus growled. "Hermione, though, is not pregnant."

Harry nodded, not quite meeting Severus' eyes, not that Severus noticed. Instead, taking the bait, he began to pace, thinking about his wife and her pregnancy while staying far away from thoughts about the Snape's own growing family.

While Harry did this, Severus was watching him, thinking about how he and Harry Potter had become friends. He walked to his desk and sat down behind it, leaning back in his chair. The friendship hadn't been because of his wife; oddly it had begun much earlier back during the final battle. When the trio had found him, moments after nagini's bite, it had been Harry who had the cure, apparently having learnt something. The bezoar that he pushed down his throat mixed with the phoenix tears had rendered him unconscious after he told Harry to take his memories. Now, Harry showed up in his rooms or office once a week to talk about the latest thing that was bothering him or just because he was bored, or because he wanted to share some news, or he wanted to just enjoy one of his wife's cups of hot chocolate, which he had never drunk mostly because he hadn't drunken hot chocolate since 1982, and he didn't understand why Harry Potter was in love with that chocolate.

"I can't be a father." Harry said, now, "I'm not even close to ready for the responsibility."

Severus laughed. "Go to your wife. She's probably feeling the same way, and I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave."

"I can't go to her, not now."

"Go." Severus said. "I will, otherwise, take you to my wife."

Harry's emerald green eyes widened for a moment before nodding, not really paying attention as he walked to the fire place he muttered. "I'm leaving then, and, oh, congratulations," then he was gone in a swirl of green fire.

Severus stared at the fire that had now changed back from it's green shade, wondering what on earth Harry had been talking about, unless he was being sarcastic and pointing out that he, Severus, had never given him any congratulations on the addition to the Potter family. Oh, god, another Potter. It was finally sinking in, it would be about twelve years and another Potter with messy black hair and round glasses would be walking the halls of Hogwarts, a Gryffindor, no doubt, ignorant of the rules and...No, he didn't want to think about this any longer. He had twelve more years of peace, or maybe not, considering how much time Harry was spending with him. He groaned, standing from his relaxed position on the chair and walking along his bookshelf, looking at all the books, new and old. Most of them were Dumbledore's but some were his own additions, not that these were the only books he owned. His private library at Spinner's End which he had yet to share with his wife, held more of his valuable books. Some, however, the ones he had to have at hand were in his and Hermione's rooms, covering the walls of his lab and their sitting room. Severus considered himself a bibliophile of both muggle and wizarding books, many of his books were first edition, hand written manuscripts, others rare books of which only twenty copies remained. As he walked along the bookshelf he wondered at the mystery that--to him--still was Harry Potter. So he read and clearly had a good memory, at least his brain hadn't been lost on him like that of his father's, but to recite a poem like that in the blink of an eye, what else had he read? Now the boy, no, the young man, was beginning to interest him. He stopped, his hand caressing the soft leather bound book he had come upon. _A Mid-Summer's Night Dream _By: William Shakespeare. He groaned as he looked at the book. Hermia. He shook his head, frowning, before walking to the window, rather than to take the book from the shelf.

He saw a figure walking by the lake. He knew his wife even from a distance. For a moment he thought of going out there and talking to her, something he would never have done before but after not talking to her for a week he was very tempted to just go out there and do that. He, however, knew better than to expect her to forgive him for whatever it had been he had done. Not listen to her? He scoffed. He continued watching her as she continued walking until she reached a tree and she sat down against it brining out a book. For the next half hour, Severus leaned out of his window into the slightly cold air and watched as she reached towards her eyes as if rubbing them and then she was closing the book and burning her head in her hands. He knew, like he had known that night nearly a week previous that she was crying and for some reason, like that night, he had an urge to comfort her. Suddenly, she had stood up and left the grounds, walking briskly towards the gates and not the castle. He wondered where she could be going but before he could even make any guesses as to where she could be expected to be heading, he heard his fire crack and then out of the fire place came Harry Potter, wiping soot off his black robes. His glasses were cracked and he had only one shoe but regardless of the he pulled himself together and managed a smile.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"She hates me." Harry cried. "I got there and she was kind of mad. She, er, threw some hexes at me."

Severus shook his head. This was unbelievable. Why did Harry choose to go to him, anyhow? It wasn't like he had any experience or--for that matter--much tolerance for the man.

"What did you do to get her mad, Potter?" He asked even though he didn't really want to know what had happened to him but maybe if Harry got it out of his system quickly enough he would leave him alone.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "I don't know anything anymore."

Of course he didn't. He never seemed to know anything. Severus glared at him.

Harry didn't seem to take notice of it as he took off his remaining shoe and then set his cracked glasses on Severus' desk, rubbing his eyes.

Oh god, now he was getting comfortable, this wasn't good, not at all.

"She hates me." He muttered again, once he was comfortable.

Severus was once more shaking his head. "I don't know about that, Potter. However, I do have a question for you, why do you keep coming here? Don't you have any friends?"

Harry blushed. "I don't care to go to Ron about these matters and Draco..." he trailed off.

A falling out was it? It had been about time in his opinion. Ronald Weasley had never been the sharpest tool in the shed, to use the muggle expression, he had never compared to Harry and unlike his brothers, whom Severus respected to a point, especially the twins, Ron had never seemed capable of anything but following Harry Potter around like a lost puppy and now he followed his wife, Lavender. Draco on the other hand had connected with Harry in such a deeper level of friendship. He couldn't even think about them no longer being friends.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Harry said. "Draco and I, we, um, it was an accident really. He's an auror, you know, we were out the other night getting some drinks after work and one thing led to another and--"

"Never mind." Severus said, interrupting.

"What can I do?" Harry asked, having now fixed his glasses and put them on.

"Nothing, Harry, nothing. You're also asking, probably the worst person, about these matters."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think that." He said, then, "I love her. Not that I didn't love Ginny two years back. It's different, you know, Luna just seems to fit with me perfectly, sort of like you and Hermione."

Severus snorted. "Hermione and I have nothing outside of this law. I will never love her and, no doubt, she will never love me."

Harry looked aghast.

"But I always thought." He muttered. "You have a certain, I don't know, but from how things go while you're in a room together, certain actions, the way you're always touching each other somehow, the way you look at each other half the time."

It was now Severus' turn to be shocked, but it didn't last long before he growled at Harry. "Stay out of my life, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Out of curiosity, why are you in your office, not that I mind or anything, but I went to your rooms and no one was there."

Severus considered the young man, wondering if he should confide in the younger man, not that--in the way he saw it--there was anything at all to confide. He hadn't done anything wrong but have a long day, Potter's fault at that, and tell her they could talk about it another time. He doubted he would have been more willing to listen in the morning but he probably would have given it a chance, but of course she had gotten mad, he didn't really blame her.

"It's nothing." Severus said. "Now, are you going to leave me alone or not?"

"Sev, you know I can't possibly go back home now." A grinning Harry said, now.

"I told you not to call me Sev." Severus all but growled

Harry laughed beginning to walk around the room, now, perusing the bookshelves. "Muggle novels, Severus?" He asked.

Severus gave him a look and then pointed at _The Fellowship of the Ring_, as he took his seat behind his desk again.

"She's mad at you, isn't she?" Harry asked, now, one of his hands lingering on Alexander Dumas' _The Count of Monte Cristo. _"Let's just hope that she's not with my wife."

Severus groaned. The mere thought of Hermione and Luna together, plotting against him and Harry Potter, of all people, sent ripples of fear through him. He didn't even want to think about what they could do to them together. Hermione tended to get creative about these sorts of things if she was in the mood.

"Right in one, Sherlock." He said to Harry, instead.

"What are you then? Watson?"

Severus said nothing to that and instead buried his head in his hands. Everyone knew Watson was just there for kicks while Sherlock Holmes did all the work.

Harry was laughing again. "I never actually read any of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's books, you know."

"Obviously." Severus muttered.

Harry laughed harder.

"Why are you always here?" Severus said, groaning and rolling his eyes.

Harry stopped laughing. "I'm not always here." Now he looked offended.

"Of course not." Sarcasm dripped off his comment. "Just like you aren't here at least once a week."

"That's not always." Harry retorted, his lips beginning to quirk into a smile.

Severus growled, stood and walked to the window, looking out at the sunlit grounds. A couple of students lingered out, some walking in groups of friends, others in couples, however no one was alone. Not like he had been for his last two years at Hogwarts. It hadn't really been that he didn't have friends but that the mere acquaintances of Slytherin were just terrible companions. His thoughts were thrown aside when Harry spoke again.

"Anything interesting out there?"

Severus turned away from the window. "No, Potter, the grounds."

"You're an amusing man, Severus Snape." Harry stated, now.

"Good gods, man," cried Severus, "why do you bother me so?"

"I do no such thing." Harry denied.

Severus gave him one of his penetrating looks to which Harry seemed to laugh, before becoming focused on the pictures of former headmasters, one in particular. He approached the sleeping portrait of Albus Dumbledore and tapped it softly. Dumbledore shook himself, looking for a moment confused before spotting Harry.

"Hello, Harry."

From where he stood, Severus began to mutter to himself. This really was just too much. It was turning into an old party, wasn't it? Soon Neville Longbottom, whom he was glad to admit he had not seen since his graduation, would be joining them along with--it was just too much to hope that he wouldn't be involved--Remus Lupin. He did however, upon imagining how that meeting would go, break out into a grin, it would interesting to see them together with him in their midst, scowling at whatever attempt to do something they all enjoyed was tried. He sighed, what was he doing thinking about such things?

"Severus."

He looked towards Harry who had now stopped talking to the portrait of Dumbledore and had stepped to the right so that the piercing blue eyes--how they managed to still have that twinkle in them even in a painting was beyond him--were looking at him.

"We haven't talked in a while, Severus."

"I had no need of conversation."

"Of course," Dumbledore said, once more turning to a grinning Harry.

"Albus, before I forget, you told me once that when the ministry passes laws, said law had to have been around for at least two years, rather than be passed out of the blue unlike what Fudge was doing back in 1995. I have found a way to perhaps get rid of the marriage law all together but only if the law had been around before that. Sir, did you hear of it before your death?"

Dumbledore seemed to think about it for a moment before he answered, "I believe sometime after Fudge was taken out of office, the law came up, however the idea had already been there. Fudge had wanted to pass it but never had a chance to actually go through it. Scrimgeour did advance the law, it was polished and ready to be put into place at the end of your sixth year but he didn't have enough support."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, "Thank you."

Dumbledore was suddenly gone from the portrait and Harry shrugged. "In just a few months, I think, the law will be dissolved."

Severus was surprised to find that he wasn't at all happy but rather confused and worried. He didn't know why but the thought of Hermione not being in his life, not being in his rooms it was something he couldn't even imagine. He was getting attached to her, wasn't he? It still would never be love but she was his wife.

Severus was just about to respond to Harry's comment when out of his fireplace; a blond woman with radishes for earrings entered his office. "Harry James Potter." She screeched.

Severus could have laughed, had the moment warranted it, at the expression on Harry Potter's face. It appeared that the man who could face and defeat Voldemort could not face his wife. The coward.

-

-

-

The small cottage in the middle of a forest looked quiet and peaceful, perfect for someone that wanted to escape their troubles but it wasn't generally so. A young boy of about five, his hair a bright purple color, was running in front of the house, his mother chasing after him, her laughter resounding through the forest. From the door of the cottage a tall, thin looking man smiled, the scars on his face not being a care in the world to him as he looked on at his wife and son. It was at this moment that a resounding crack made them all stop. Hermione Snape stood in front of them, a dazzling smile lighting her face as she looked upon her two friends and honorary nephew.

"Hermione." Nymphadora Lupin who still preferred to be called Tonks, said, grinning.

"Tonks." Hermione said. "I am so glad to see you."

"Aunty Mione!" Teddy Lupin said, hair changing to that of the same brown as hers.

"Teddy," Hermione said, opening her arms. Teddy grinned and ran into her arms. She let him go after a moment, having taken some comfort from his embrace but wondering how she would feel when it was her own child hugging her so. A smile crept onto her face.

"Can you play with me, Aunty?" Teddy was asking, now, looking at her innocently.

"Honey, I think your father wishes to play with you." Tonks said, now, smiling.

Teddy shook his head. "I want Aunty Mione."

Hermione took his hand, "come on, Teddy, I'm not going to play with you, but you can sit by me while I talk to your mummy and daddy."

Teddy seemed to consider it, before nodding. He pulled at her hand as they made their way inside.

"Hello, Hermione." Remus said.

"Hi, Remus." She greeted her former teacher.

Once they were all seated in the drawing room, Hermione seated with Teddy's head on her lap, Hermione heaved a great sigh.

"Hermione you look a little upset, don't try to hide it, what happened?" Tonks said.

"I don't know what happened. Maybe I'm living some sort of delusion and maybe I, maybe I tried to care for him, to make my situation better and in turn I have hurt myself." Hermione said. "I care for him, I admit at least that much and I had hoped that at least he cared only a bit or that he might listen to me."

Tonks stood up and walked around the room. "You're pregnant." She stated looking at Hermione, excited.

Hermione nodded.

"Have you told him?"

"No." Hermione said. "I attempted but it's impossible to even talk to him. I have been ignoring him all week, in fact, that might make him talk."

"Want me to go annoy him into talking to you?" Remus asked, looking a little like the marauder he truly was.

Hermione smiled. "Of course."

Remus grinned. "I won't say a word, I'll see you later, Dora." and with a kiss on his wife's cheek, Remus walked to the fire place.

-

-

-

Remus stepped into the chaos that had erupted in Severus' office and couldn't help but start laughing at the scene before him. Severus was leaning against a bookshelf, laughing hard, holding his stomach from the pain while Harry Potter hid behind a desk, his ears elongated to look like that of a rabbit's ears, while his wife was yelling at him, her wand pointed at him, ready to kill. His laughter seemed to have alerted his pressence in the room and everyone turned to look at him. Luna sent him a smile and Harry a look asking for help while Severus continued laughing.

"Can't we just talk about this?" Harry was asking his wife.

"No!" Luna said.

"I'm sorry. I was confused, I, I'm sorry, please, Luna?"

Luna glared at him, before making a decision. "I need to talk to Hermione."

"She's with Tonks." Remus told her. "At my house."

Luna nodded, before walking the fire place, shooting Harry a last glare.

Harry looked relived, his ears flopping upwards as if excited, and yet he couldn't help but worry. "All those women plotting and planning." He muttered.

"I think," Severus put in his two cents. "That we should stop talking about our wives and perhaps you--" he motioned to the two men "--should leave me alone."

"I love her." Harry muttered as if he hadn't heard a thing.

"Yes, I get that." Severus said. "However, I would like to get back to my book."

Harry rolled his eyes "You don't really want that."

How was it that he couldn't get rid of him, and now Remus Lupin was in the mix, Severus just couldn't believe it and to think that earlier in the afternoon he had wished to find something to do other than read and that was now all he wanted to do.

"We could go out to a pub or something." Remus proposed. "You must be tired of being in this office all day."

Yes, he was tired but he would rather be in the office than to go to some pub where, no doubt, Harry and Remus would end up drunk while he had to deal with getting them home. He didn't feel like dealing with something like this.

"I'm sorry but I will have to decline." He told them, instead.

"_The Prancing Pony _will do." Remus said, ignoring Severus.

"Yes. Come along, Severus." Harry said, taking him by the arm and pulling him to the door.

"But I don't want to go." Muttered Severus as he was lead out of his office.

-

-

-

Severus scowled as he entered _The Prancing Pony,_ the hazy smoke of the pub hitting him. Harry, next to him, broke out into a cough. Severus hit him on the back, his scowl not disappearing as they made their way to an empty table. It was a large enough place with a bar extending in the far wall, tables littering half of the pub while the other half was for dancing. Three couples currently occupied it, dancing to some sort of muggle music he didn't care to know more about.

"I'll go get drinks." Remus announced and before, Severus had even managed to ask if he could have something non-alcoholic, he was gone.

"I'll just have to get my own drink or hope he gets me something drinkable." Severus muttered to Harry a tall, leggy blonde gave him a suggestive look.

Harry broke out into laughter at the expression that had found it's way into Severus' face when seeing the woman. Severus glared at him, thinking about how his glares had become so much less powerful around Harry and his wife when they had once made them cower in fear.

Remus was back now. He set three mugs on the table before taking his seat. "I saw the blonde, Severus." He said.

"Not even going to respond." Severus muttered.

Harry chuckled, picking up his mug and taking a sip while he looked around the room.

"You have a wife, Potter." Severus reminded him.

"I know." Harry said, frustrated. "I was just trying to figure out if anyone I know is here."

For five o'clock in the afternoon, _The Prancing Pony_ was full. Severus had never really seen so many people drinking at such an early hour, at least to him it was. He looked down at his drink and scowled at the lycanthrope across from him. He never drunk anything with alcohol in it, probably a habit he regained from being a spy for so long. Drinking while with Voldemort could have caused any sort of trouble so he rarely did it. Wine during dinner, it was a special occasion, was one of his exceptions or just other important dates.

"Come on, Sev, take a drink for once." Harry said.

Severus shook his head, standing and making his way to the bar.

"Can I get a butterbeer?"

"Coming right up, dear." The scantily clad woman standing behind the bar, said, rushing about.

He turned around; looking around the place quite like Harry had been doing earlier, but hoping that no one he knew would be around.

"Hello, handsome." The same blonde woman from before, said, looking as if she was ready to pounce on him.

"Here you are." The woman from the bar pushed the butterbeer towards him. He took it, leaving two galleons on the bar and walking away.

The blonde followed him. "Come on, I like you." She said.

"I also have a wife." He retorted.

"She doesn't have to know." She purred at him, touching his arm.

Severus glared at her. "You will take your claws off me this instant. I have a wife and I want nothing to do with a bimbo such as yourself."

Said bimbo gaped at him before slapping him and walking away. He sighed and continued his walk to the table. Remus and Harry were shaking with laughter.

"You could have just drunken your fire-whiskey." Harry told him.

Severus glared at him. "She would have come over here, regardless, Potter. I still refuse to drink that vile drink."

"Don't you ever drink?" Harry asked, laughing.

"Yes, but only on special occasions." Severus muttered.

"Hermia." Remus whispered. "The anniversary of her death."

Severus nodded solemnly.

Silence fell over them, soon broken by Harry, who asked, confused. "Who is Hermia?"

"I do not talk about that." Severus muttered, standing up. "And I think I have had enough of this." He then walked out of the pub.

**Author's note:**

Nothing left to be said, so just enjoy the chapter and review. I hope you really liked the idea of Severus Snape this way. I also want to know if anyone knows the significance of _The Prancing Pony. _Props for you if you do.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: **

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I will reply to all of you personally as I do with Tempus et fatum Veritas so any questions are welcome. Anyhow, I am so glad so many people knew the significance of _The Prancing Pony. (_The pub where Frodo meets Strider in LOTR.) I literally wrote that chapter with LOTR sitting next to me and I couldn't help myself, lol. Anyhow, this chapter gets juicier. I hope you all like it, I think you rather will. The title of this chapter comes from Shakespeare's _Macbeth_ and seemed fitting.

**bigmommak: **I'm glad a few people have noticed the likeness between the two, of course I don't think I should even be saying that but that isn't of a big matter. As to the Ginny/Harry thing compared to the Luna/Harry thing, I didn't see it fitting to have Ginny so involved and in friendly terms with Hermione when Hermione supposedly broke Ron's heart. I see the Weasleys as a family that would stick together and I needed Harry to be on good terms with Severus so Ginny being in the picture wouldn't have worked as much as I am alright with the pairing. As for Dumbledore or anyone else mentioning anything...I would pay attention to McGonagall, you'll also see soon enough why no one said anything and how Severus doesn't realize anything. Anyhow, thanks for the review! Props for knowing the significance of _The Prancing Pony. _

I think that basically covers everything. Just hope you all had a great Easter...I'm enjoying spring break right now and wishing that it could be longer...also, before I forget I'd love to know if anyone knows what book Harry is referring to in this chapter. More trivia...lol...have to love that stuff. I don't know when exactly ch. 4 will make an appearance but hopefully soon. This chapter was also not beta'ed because I really wanted to put it up.

**Summary:**

Hermia Dumbledore was his first love, his only love--Lily Evans would never come even close to Hermia Dumbledore. After Hermia's death Severus Snape has vowed to never love again but when the Marriage Law comes into place, Severus has to marry his former student and a woman who reminds him so much of Hermia. Hermione Granger isn't too pleased to marry her former Professor but over time grows to respect him until one mistake puts fate into place and Severus begins to realize that after 21 years he has to move on but is it too late, after all Hermione Granger was dead.

So hopefully that summary might interest you...

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything...maybe the clothes on my back and perhaps the computer but for the moment I have nothing. My plot may or may not be mine...but none of the characters not even Hermia Dumbledore are mine...figures...so nothing is mine and this is plainly for fun.

**Chapter Three**

By the Pricking of My Thumbs, Something Wicked This Way Comes

_November 17, 2002_

Necromancy, the art of bringing back the dead, also an art that had never been proven possible, was something that Severus Snape was contemplating, that way he could bring back Harry Potter back to life after killing him. What question his had been, not that he could really blame him, it had been quite an innocent inquiry and yet it brought forth such memories. Why had Remus even brought the topic up to begin with? He took a deep breath, his fingers moving his hair behind his ear as he took long strides to get to the castle, hoping that perhaps Hermione was back and that he could--dare he even think it--talk to her. Not about Hermia, of course but about their so called fight. He still refused to believe it could be a fight.

She wasn't there. For a moment Severus considered going back to his reading, he had been getting to one of the best parts, the meeting of Tom Bombadil, but he didn't really want to go to his office to get the book or for that matter even read it. He sighed as he sunk into his favorite chair by the unlit fireplace. He didn't bother lighting it and instead just slumped in his chair but was startled as he begun to get comfortable when the door was opened.

Hermione stepped into the room and stared at him, not knowing what to do. She shifted from foot to foot slightly and then she walked forward, making toward their bedroom.

"Hermione."

She stopped, not turning, but still standing in that spot.

"Yes." She whispered, now.

"I'm sorry." Severus said in a low tone, not liking how his words were coming out.

She still had not turned or addressed his comment. "I don't know what I did but I hate not talking."

Hermione scoffed. "You will still always be the same." she told him and then walked to their bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Severus stood up, following after her with a groan. He opened the door to the bedroom but did nor enter the room, preferring to remain standing in the doorway. "I have never apologized for anything to anyone in my life--"

"I hardly doubt that," Hermione said, interrupting him.

He walked to where she stood, putting her cloak away in her wardrobe. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "What do you want from me?"

"If you have to ask me that, then there is no point in me telling you." She said, shrugging his hands away and walking past him to another part of the room.

"I'm here to listen; I want to know what is wrong. I need to know what is wrong."

Hermione turned back to him. "It's the law." She said.

"What of it?" He walked to stand in front of her, he reached as if to take her in her arms before dropping his arms as if changing his mind.

"You know what part I am talking about, Severus." She said, looking down at her shoes.

Severus did know. The part where it gave them five years to conceive a child, the loose reason as to why the law was formed to begin with. This was Harry's fault. He could pin point it exactly, why had he gotten Luna pregnant? It was giving his wife ideas, no doubt.

Nevertheless, Severus answered with an affirmative, "yes."

"I've been wondering lately how a child would fare with us as its parents." Hermione said, still not looking at him.

Severus reached for her this time, pulling her towards him. "You would make a great mother, Hermione, a great mother and I, I would try but I would never hurt our child, never believe that I will. You know my past, Potter might have told you."

He felt her shake his head.

Still holding onto her, Hermione led her to their bed and sat down, pulling her with him onto his lap, her head resting in the crook of his neck. He somehow scooted them to the middle of the bed and laid back with Hermione still in his arms. "Let me tell you a story." He murmured to her. "About a young woman of about eighteen, a witch. She was a beautiful woman, pitch black hair cascaded down her back, curling in some sort of perfection, her hazel eyes bright, happy. This woman never found a reason for going against her parent's wishes until she found knowledge that her father had made an arranged marriage for her. Of course she was a stubborn woman, fancied herself in love with a muggle she had met once with a friend and of course one led thing left to another and they were together. He was an alright fellow for the time they dated and then she became pregnant.

"For a long while he wanted nothing to do with it, telling her that perhaps the child was not his. Her fiancé, the man her father had arranged a marriage for her with broke everything off upon hearing she was with child and her family no longer wanted anything to do with her. The only person she could turn to was her boyfriend and he was still in denial, not for long however, when she received inheritance from a widowed and childless aunt. He was a money grabbing scoundrel and interested only in making better of himself.

"They were married and soon their son was born. He was a disappointment. I was a disappointment. My father hated me from the moment I was born. I was too much of a cost for him to take. My mother didn't tell him she was a witch and once the money was gone he became dangerous, drinking every night, beating her. I hid in my room on most nights, hearing his cane as it struck her. When I was old enough to understand that he didn't have a right to do this I begged my mother to leave him. Her once beautiful personality had been broken and she was nothing more than a woman who would let him do anything to her if she could only stay with him. It was apparent by the time I was eight that I was more of the reason behind the beatings. She was protecting me and so I got in between them one night, trying to stop him from hurting her.

"By the time I was eleven it was so bad that I hated going home. I would never want that for anyone. I think he made me strong but in making me strong he also broke me and made me an easy target for others to pick on. Many people have wondered as to what led the event of my broken nose. It was my father who broke it, already large the rupture did nothing to help my looks. I never want that for any child, Hermione, I would hate it so I think that you shouldn't worry because I would take care of him or her, of you."

Hermione was crying against him. "I am so sorry that happened to you. I never knew." She buried her head deeper into his neck. "Severus," she said, now, "I've been meaning to--"

A furious tapping on the window stopped her from continuing.

"I should get that." Severus said, sitting up.

Hermione let him go; watching him as an owl flew in, dropping a letter in his hands.

He opened the letter, reading the Remus Lupin's scrawl.

**Severus, **

**I'd appreciate it if you were to come to the ministry of magic, Harry, even though he is the boy who lived, will need you to help him out of a mess. I'll explain when you get here. It's urgent so please don't take your time and come right away. **

**Remus**

Severus groaned. "I have to go, Hermione." He handed her the letter.

"I hope it's nothing serious." She said, cleaning up her face. "Could I come with you?"

"I--yes, if you must." He said, making sure he had everything he needed, as she once more put on her cloak, the conversation and whatever she had been about to tell him, forgotten.

The Château d'If was all that Harry could think about while he sat in the plain white room he had been put in once he had arrived in the ministry, escorted by two of his fellow aurors, Ron Weasley and Charlie Barttlet. Ron hadn't been at all friendly or understanding while Charlie had tried to get Harry off the hook, Ron hadn't been a help. However at the moment Harry had no thoughts about Ron Weasley or for that matter the ever comical Charlie Barttlet. At the moment he was contemplating how much he hated sitting in the plain while room but how much better it was then the Château d'If which was, much like Azkaban, located on an island, the isle of If off the coast of Marseilles. Of course such thoughts about the Château d'If led to thoughts of Edmund Dantes and his false crime. Dantes had never been a supporter of Napoleon just like he, Harry Potter, had not thrown the unforgivable curse but who could believe him? Not that they necessarily needed to, in his opinion, no special treatment for Harry Potter, he blamed Ron Weasley and the suddenly bad reputation he had among the ministry. It was to do with his work against the marriage law and perhaps his friendship with Hermione who had been blacklisted from any job within the ministry, maybe just the fact that he had helped some of her fights against the ministry on elf rights or other such things. He sighed, comparing himself to a character from a book wasn't helping, in fact, it was becoming a bit of a bit of a habit and not one that would help him get out of this mess. The ministry was trying to find a way to get back his support for them but Harry knew that until something changed with the marriage law he would stand against them even if once upon a time he had been friends with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry stood up and began to pace, he was just about to speak to the guard posted in front of the door when he heard two sets of footsteps. Then the familiar voice of Severus Snape carried into the room. At least Remus had listened to him which was more than he could ask for. Remus would never have gotten him out, being a werewolf and all; Remus was one of the least desirable people to go against the ministry. After Hermione had fought for more werewolf rights a year or so ago the ministry had been made to give werewolves a more open understanding but of course it still allowed room for bigotry. Things were never going to change.

"You will let him out this instant, Mr. Corner." Severus Snape said. "If you haven't noticed that is Harry Potter you're holding in there the reason you are alive and as for that matter he is an auror and would never have produced the cruciatus. Now, you will let him out."

Michael Corner muttered something that Harry did not hear and then there was a jingling of keys and the door was being opened.

"Come, Mr. Potter." Severus said, looking more like his old teacher than ever. Harry grinned at him. "I'm afraid the ministry has no real hold on you or proof. You aren't even supposed to have been put in there. I believe this has something to do with the marriage law. The ministry is becoming more and more corrupt. Kingsley should be talked to."

Harry nodded as they walked out of the room. Hermione was standing not far off from them.

"Are you alright?" she asked, hugging Harry.

"Yes, fine. Has anyone told Luna?"

"No." Hermione answered. "It is best this way. Wouldn't want to upset her more, in fact, Harry, I don't think you should go home, last I saw her she didn't seem ready to forgive you and I have to say I kind of admit that she has a right to be mad."

Harry groaned. "Can I stay with you guys, just for tonight?"

Hermione nodded even while Severus was motioning for her to say no. She shot him a glare.

"Thanks."

"Why?"

Hermione who had just gotten into bed and had just opened her book to read looked up at her husband. "Why what, Sev?"

"Why did you offer him to stay here?"

"Is that why you've been in such a grouchy mood? Harry's alright, you know, considering how much time you spend together I will have to point out that you are his friend."

"Yes." Severus hissed.

Hermione laughed, turning back to her book.

"What are you reading?"

Hermione sighed, frustrated, "nothing, because you won't let me." She gave him a sardonic look.

"I'm bored." He whined much like a five year old would to his mother.

"And?" Hermione asked.

"Can't you do something about it?"

"No, now let me read."

He opened his mouth once more but Hermione interrupted him. "If you don't let me read I will make you share the guest room with Harry."

This made Severus also get into bed and attempt to read his book.

_November 20, 2002_

It could often be said that when one is having the perfect day, in some way, something will happen that will change the perfect day into something monstrous.

It was one of the best days for Hermione Snape. She had woken up with no nausea to speak off and even though Severus had been missing from his spot in their bed there was just something in the air that had made her smile. After a quick shower and dressing in her favorite robes, a pair that Severus had given her for her birthday, Hermione walked out of hers and Severus' rooms towards the great hall. She was going to enjoy her breakfast.

Bacon, eggs, and toast made up only part of her breakfast, but even when outstanded at how much she was eating Hermione reminded herself that she was eating for two. After sharing a conversation with Professor Flitwick and wondering where Severus had gotten to, seeing as he wasn't in breakfast, Hermione headed to her classroom where she proceeded to finish grading the last two essays for the week, ready to be handed back to her first class of the day. When they entered she smiled at them. It was going to be an easy class; they weren't going to be working on a potion but rather talking about the kind of things that went well together. During her next class only minimal burning happened when a first year accidentally spilled some of her potion on another class mate before it was finished resulting in burning.

It was right before lunch that things began to get, for lack of a better word, weird. Hermione stepped into her office to leave some of her papers when she heard a loud thump coming from hers and Severus' rooms. She walked into the rooms but there was no one there. After deciding that it had been nothing, Hermione went to lunch from which Severus was once again missing.

"Have you seen Severus today, Hermione?" Professor Vector asked her as she took her seat.

"No, actually, I've been wondering where he has gotten to myself, is he not in his office."

"No." Professor Vector said, "But it's alright, I guess, I'll talk to him when he shows up."

Hermione nodded, wondering where her husband had gone. It wasn't at all like him to not tell her if he was leaving the castle.

The swishing amber liquid in his glass made him frown. A sigh escaped him after a long moment and then he brought the glass to his lips, taking a sip, welcoming the burning in his throat as the alcohol traveled down it. The blazing fire in front of him crackled. Severus groaned. He was sitting in the drawing room of his house at Spinner's End thinking about Hermia and her death, not quite--like he had done in the past few months--comparing her with his wife. Twenty-one years. It had been twenty years since her death; such a long time and still he loved her, still he missed her and mourned for her. A lone tear traveled the length of his cheek and got lost in his clothes. He cleared his throat, he wouldn't cry, he shook his head, wondering if perhaps his life would have been different had she lived. His thoughts were interrupted when someone began to rap hard on his door. Severus looked at the door but didn't bother getting up, hoping that whoever it was would leave him alone.

However, Minerva McGonagall wasn't one to give up so she unlocked the door and strode purposely towards where he was sitting, not seemingly interested in the house.

"Severus Tobias Snape," she said, ready to reprimand, her lips thinned looking strict. "I would think better of you, mourning another woman when you have a wife who--"

"A wife I did not choose or want to have!" He spat back, bitterly. "I mourn the woman I love."

"Loved, Severus." Minerva said, her lips no longer thin, "It is in the past. You can't lose yourself to the past. You have a future and if you do not forget the past, forget her; you will lose something so much more important."

He shook his head. "I don't want to hear it, Minerva, I have nothing to lose, leave me!"

"I've warned you." Minerva said. "You can't say I didn't do that, I've warned you and now it's all up to you."

Severus scoffed as she turned away from him. He heard her walk to the door. Suddenly she stopped. "Hermia came to me that night, Severus, she told me everything and standing here I can safely say she was right about you."

"Right about me?" He asked. "About me?"

"Yes. You'd do well to take care of your wife and stop caring for Hermia Dumbledore." Minerva said.

"You know nothing of the life Hermione and I share." He said. "Nothing about how much I care for her."

"You care only for yourself, Severus," she said and then she was walking out the door.

He shook his head. She didn't know what went on in his life; she knew nothing about him, about Hermione or about Hermia. He stood up, throwing his drink at the wall, watching the liquid run down the wall and the glass scattered on the floor reflect the fire.

"Hermia, my love." He called out.

There was an unsettling sort of silence as she entered the dark sitting room, the only light flickering from the lit fireplace. She could make out the shadows of his movement as he turned to gaze at her. He waved a hand in which he held a drink, as if dismissing her, before turning back to look at the fire. Hermione faltered as she stepped forward before confidently stepping towards him, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Severus?"

He didn't respond, his eyes fixed on the fire.

She walked around him, examining him closely. "Are you drunk?"

Again there was no response.

"You are, aren't you? I don't believe this, Severus."

He stared at her before bringing the glass to his lips as if she wasn't standing in front of him.

Hermione glared at him before taking the glass from him and spilling its contents on the floor.

He seemed to have finally noticed her now as he shot her a glare before he shook himself and his expression softened. "Hermia?"

"Hermione." She told him, her eyes narrowing at him before she asked, "Hermia. Who is this Hermia?"

"You have no right to talk about her." He whispered coldly.

"_I_ have no right? You are calling out for another woman when I, your wife, stand right in front of you." She said, not quite screaming.

He nonchalantly walked past her to his bottle of rum, filling another cup to the rim and taking a big gulp.

"What is wrong with you, Severus Snape?" She asked. "You never drink and yet, here you are, talking about some Hermia and acting just so--" She didn't finish, instead collecting her things she walked to the door. "I'll be back by midnight, and you better be sober." And then she walked out of their rooms.

When guilt hits someone it usually comes unannounced. Once Hermione had left Severus sunk into his chair feeling like the world's biggest jerk and he considered McGonagall's words. He wondered if she had been right if losing Hermione meant losing something important. Now that he was considering it he imagined it was important, however his hazy alcohol filled mind wasn't letting him think. He stood up, groaning and walked towards his lab in search of a sober up potion which he drunk all in one shot when he found it. The effects were instantaneous and he felt aware of everything now and this is when worry hit him. How would he explain Hermia to her? Where had she gone? He walked back to the sitting room and once more slumped in his chair. When had he begun caring for her so much? When had it all changed and when had she become so important to him? He buried his head in his hands, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he lifted his head and was faced with Harry Potter standing mere inches away from him.

"Harry Potter." Severus drawled.

Harry grinned, looking around the room. "So," he began, "why so--" he seemed to be looking for the word for a moment before, "--gloomy?"

"Not a good time, Potter." Severus said.

"Ah, trouble with Hermione." Harry nodded to himself. "You look terrible."

Severus glared at him. "Potter can you leave me alone?"

"No, sorry. I'm a little bored."

"Can't you go read something or talk to your wife?"

Harry scoffed. "Not in the mood."

"You could, perhaps, bother someone else." Severus suggested.

Harry seemed to consider it. "No one else to bother." He announced.

"Alright, Potter, stay here, I on the other hand will take a shower." Severus told him, hoping that this would make him leave.

It didn't.

It was well past one when Severus became seriously worried about his wife. Harry had noticed the growing change as it became later and later but he said nothing until Severus stood up.

"Hermione was supposed to be back an hour ago. She's probably in the library right now, sleeping no doubt. I'll be right back."

"Can I come?" Harry asked.

"Go to the room of requirement, she might have gone there." Severus told him.

"Right." Harry said.

The two of them walked in different directions, Harry taking a shortcut that would make walking from the dungeons to the seventh floor much easier while Severus walked into the Potion's room which was connected to the library for the benefit of his wife, it hadn't taken much to do this.

The library was empty when he entered it but he knew she had been there when he saw a couple of sheets of paper marked in green ink. Hermione didn't like red ink which was something he found amusing, she felt red ink was too much like blood and that it seemed to just ruin a piece of paper. The green ink, she reminded him, when he had frowned at her after she told him that, was also Slytherin colors so that now he didn't really mind her using it. He was, however, upon looking at the paper, surprised at the low score she had scribbled in one corner was when usually she was usually very lenient about things such as grammatical mistakes seeing as that was the least of her concern with the useless information that was found in the essays.

Taking the paper with him he decided to walk the long way to their rooms, hoping to see her, as he neared the kitchens he spotted her turning the corner to head down to their rooms. He followed after her glad that she was alright. He was walking at a leisurely pace, thinking about what he could say to her to explain his actions when he heard her scream. He took off at a run in her direction, to find her dangling from the stairs. He couldn't reach her and doubted that using magic would help. She had seen him now and her eyes were focused on him. He said nothing and he couldn't help but think about Hermia at that moment not because he wondered how she would deal with the moment but because the way Hermione was looking at him was exactly how she had looked at him before she died because there was something there, certain calmness.

"Hermione?" he asked.

She simply smiled, didn't ask for his help or look even remotely scared as she reached slowly to something easier to hold onto. She pulled herself up slightly and he stood there watching her but it was as if some unnatural force was pulling at her because soon she was falling.

There was no body, nothing to even show that she had died. When Harry found Severus he was at the bottom of the stairs crying over the marked piece of paper. He approached him slowly but Severus stood up, brushing him away.

"She's gone." Severus said, not capable of uttering the words, dead.

"As in not coming back?" Harry asked, expecting that Hermione had left him for good.

When Severus nodded, he sighed. "You'll get her back."

It was the wrong thing to say because Severus strode away, angry. It would be two days before Harry got the meaning behind his words by this point Severus had shut everyone out cursing himself for not listening to Minerva McGonagall when he had the chance.

**Author's Note: **I have to say I feel really bad for Severus right about now. But there was no other way to do it so there it is...hopefully you all enjoyed it, any questions are welcome and just please review...I also hope someone knows what book Harry refers to. I really love Harry, he's so much fun to write. Anyhow...ttfn


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: **

Alright so thank you to all my readers again for being around and patient as I get this story up for you guys...you guys are great! Anyhow, so this chapter is basically comfirming a lot of your suspicions, so maybe I'm not that sneaky...-laugh- so enjoy. The title is a quote from Mary Parrish. I'm not completely sure who she is but I know there is a Mary Parrish Center for domestic violence and such somewhere in the world so that might somehow be related to her but I just thought the quote fitting.

To answer one of my reviers that was anon:

Your review:Lovely story! :) Keep up the good work. One comment on your summary...I noticed that you say 'daughter in toe' when I think you mean 'daughter in tow'. An error in your summary might make few want to skip your story over. Great story overall though! :) Look forward to more.

My summary does not have anything about a daughter in toe/tow, however I do know which story you are talking about seeing as I did find that in her summary as well. I think it's called **Semper** so there you go, dear, you can go ahead and imform the author.

As for other things my flashdrive recently broke so until I get a new one this is the all you will get...I'm very upset by it not that it matters much because I will be getting one soon.

For those who are interested as to what Harry was referring to in the last chapter while in the ministry, he was referring to _The Count of Monte Cristo_ and the prison that Edmund Dantes goes to in that book which I recomend to everyone because it's just great, for those who are interested the book is by Alexandre Dumas.

**Summary:**

Hermia Dumbledore was his first love, his only love--Lily Evans would never come even close to Hermia Dumbledore. After Hermia's death Severus Snape has vowed to never love again but when the Marriage Law comes into place, Severus has to marry his former student and a woman who reminds him so much of Hermia. Hermione Granger isn't too pleased to marry her former Professor but over time grows to respect him until one mistake puts fate into place and Severus begins to realize that after 21 years he has to move on but is it too late, after all Hermione Granger was dead.

So hopefully that summary might interest you...

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything...maybe the clothes on my back and perhaps the computer but for the moment I have nothing. My plot may or may not be mine...but none of the characters not even Hermia Dumbledore are mine...figures...so nothing is mine and this is plainly for fun.

**Chapter Four**

Love vanquishes time. To lovers, a moment can be eternity, eternity can be the tick of a clock.

_August 20, 1981_

He stood in the corner, not completely hiding but staying where no one would notice him and from where he had a perfect view of everyone that entered the room. He could see Professor Sinistra and her date as well as Pomona Sprout as she practically hung off of Caradoc Dearborn's arm while he talked to Professor Vector about his travels. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Albus Dumbledore talking to Professor McGonagall and looking around the room, he hoped he wouldn't be noticed when his gaze became directed to the door when it was pushed open. He contained all feeling from his face as he looked at her even though inside he couldn't believe he was seeing her. She was beautiful. Her bright amber eyes with just the hint of green and her wavy long golden brown hair made him swoon and he never swooned, not for anyone. He also did not act like a love sick puppy like someone he knew. He located James Potter in the room and glared at him before turning to look at her. She was talking to Dumbledore, now.

Severus stood from his corner, walking out into the party. The moment he did two different women approached him. One was Lily Potter and the other Minerva McGonagall.

"Severus." McGonagall said. "I hadn't seen you, did you just get here?"

He shook his head, distracted as he saw her laugh at something Remus Lupin had told her.

"Oh, then where have you been?" The transfiguration professor asked. "Mrs. Potter here was asking for you."

He turned to look at Lily. "I've been busy. Enlighten me, Minerva, who is that talking to Lupin?"

Lily turned around to look at her while Minerva whispered to her two young companions. "Dumbledore's niece Hermia Dumbledore. She'll be staying in the castle for the next two to three months."

"Why?" Lily asked, seemingly forgetting whatever she had wanted to talk about with Severus.

"Dumbledore did not share the particulars but the poor girl has been through a lot lately, she's here to relax really."

"I'll go introduce myself to her, shall I?" Lily said, nodding to herself and then she was across the room.

Minerva soon left him and he was once more alone, standing in the middle of the room. How he hated parties. He walked once around the room, merely nodding in greeting to certain people, and then suddenly Lily was pulling on his arm until they were in front of Hermia.

"Hermia, this is probably the youngest person on the staff here. He's the youngest potion's master and you should do well to forgive him for his bad manners." Lily said, grinning.

"Nice to meet you." Hermia said as Lily was called away by her husband.

"Severus Snape." He told her. "Lily must have forgotten."

"She's a dear, isn't she? I rather like her."

"Most do." He said, smiling slightly. "She was in my year while going here. She was always very companionate and understanding, it was a big surprise to say the least when she married Potter. She hated him for the longest time."

"It was quite a surprise when Elizabeth Bennet married Mr. Darcy, but there you are." She retorted.

Severus chuckled. "However, isn't it interesting that she only fell in love with him after she saw his house."

To this she began to laugh. "A fan of Jane Austen perhaps?"

"Not enormously so. I respect her for her writing and perhaps the situation she was in at the time and while I have read two of her books I am no big fan, I rather feel she expressed herself well but she does not match in writing with those such as Blake and Tennyson. She herself admitted to this fact."

"A lover of literature then?"

"Among other things." He responded.

Hermia laughed again. He grinned, loving how her laugh sounded and just how easy it had been to talk to her. He noticed the reason for the party walking their way with Albus.

"Ah, Severus but you must tell me your fair lady's name." Caradoc Dearborn, or rather Professor Dearborn said.

"Hermia Dumbledore, pleasure." Hermia spoke.

"Professor Caradoc Dearborn, my dear." He said, then turning to Albus, "I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Niece, Caradoc, Great Niece, actually. She's here for the next few months on a break, visiting me. Her husband must be missing her of course." Albus said.

Hermia seemed a little put out at the mention of her husband, Severus noted and he himself wasn't too happy at the development but it was to be expected, however, just seeing that she wasn't happy at the mention of her husband allowed him to hope, not that he wished any pain on her.

The rest of the night went in the same manner until Severus noticed that Hermia left the great hall where it was taken place. He followed after her and found her walking in the courtyard, twirling her wand in her fingers while she muttered to herself.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Thinking." She said without turning.

"About what?"

"Life. How easy it is for someone to lose it and how easy it is for one simple mistake, one simple missed thing to make you lose everything. I don't know what to do, my fault, I think thought no one else will ever think so."

She turned to him now and he was faced with tears running down her cheeks. He couldn't stand looking at her like that.

She let out a bitter humorless laugh. "What am I doing just throwing everything on a complete stranger, you must think terrible things about me now. I think I'll retire to my rooms. I'd appreciate it if you mentioned to my uncle that I went to bed. See you at breakfast?"

Severus nodded and watched her go.

-

-

-

It was just her luck. To go back in time and not even just a few hours or even to a time remotely close to her own. 21 years was a long way to go, and to think the year was 1981. She hated to think that with knowing what was to come in the next few years and even months that she would do nothing to prevent it, but things had come out alright, hadn't they? Not to think about the fact that terrible things happened to those who meddled with time. It bother her even though it had been only a week--less then a week--that she was even trusted with such a thing as not changing the course of time. The mere temptation of changing certain things already drove her crazy and she wondered what would happen the more time she spent in 1981.

As Hermione entered her new rooms in the dungeons, she had asked to have the rooms she had used before her marriage in the dungeons, much to the confusion of the headmaster who would never have imagined anyone other than--that is--Severus Snape or perhaps a Slytherin, would enjoy the dark, dank place much less live there; Hermione was already too used to mornings in which she wasn't awakened by the morning light but rather her alarm, frowned upon stepping into the room and looking at her reflection. It wasn't that she looked terrible, far from that but just that it was a different sight from the one that she was usually greeted with her. Her eyes alone unnerved her, their strange amber tint and green shadows of color. She even missed her messy unmanageable hair. A sigh escaped her as she walked farther into the room, it looked much the same as it had when she had inhabited it--would inhabit it. Her tenses really were getting the better of her, her thoughts drifted to a few days earlier thinking about when she had woken up in the hospital wing.

The sun shinning in her eyes had been the first thing to wake her, the second being the light footsteps. When she opened her eyes she was blinded by light, making her close her eyes again. When she opened them for the second time it took a couple of blinks before she was used to the light and then a groan escaped her. The groan seemed to have alerted the matron because soon Madame Pomfrey was forcing three potions down her throat. In her dazed--sleep or potion induced--state Hermione didn't notice how much younger the woman seemed to look from the last time she had seen her.

"Severus? Where's Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Severus, Dear? Why would _he _be here? I'll get the headmaster, however, told me to fetch him once you awoke."

Hermione watched her go and looked around the too white room wondering what she had meant, fetching the headmaster, but her husband was the headmaster.

When the doors opened once more she half expected to see him, his black billowing robes behind him but was disappointed to only see Madame Pomfrey enter the room, however a whole new emotion overwhelmed her once Albus Dumbledore walked in behind her. Tears had gathered in her eyes, she no longer cared about the oddities of her day so far, as she ran towards him and hugged him. Dumbledore welcomed the hug of the crying witch and let her calm down before he pulled away and led her once more to the bed. She sat down looking at him in awe.

"Professor, I...why...how..."

Dumbledore smiled. "Poppy, can she leave the hospital wing?"

Madame Pomfrey looked at them with a frown before nodding but it was clear she would have liked to keep her there longer.

-

Soon Hermione was sitting in front of his desk thinking about how different she felt when sitting in front of the same desk when her husband was across from her.

"First I must ask you for your name." He told her.

"Hermione Snape." She said, remembering how she had hated the sound of her name accompanied by his last for the first month or so.

"Snape." Dumbledore said. "Miss Snape, wha--"

"Mrs. Snape." Hermione corrected.

"Mrs. Snape, then, what year is it?"

"Why, it's 2002." Hermione said.

Dumbledore didn't speak for a long moment. "I will not ask questions as towards your life but I would like to ask if your husband is Severus Snape."

"Yes." Hermione said.

He nodded to himself thoughtfully before, "I'm sorry to say this but you have traveled back in time. The year is 1981. I believe this happened for a reason, the castle has been known to do that in certain situations. I don't know if or when you'll go back, its up to you and the castle now."

For a moment Hermione took everything in and then she calmly asked, "What month is it?"

"August." Dumbledore told her and then, "You'll need a change in appearance and a new name."

"Hermia." Hermione stated. "That can be my name."

"You will be my Great Niece. Hermia Dumbledore. You came to visit me, Madame Pomfrey will not remember you with a rightly put spell."

Hermione grinned as he took out his wand and changed some of her features.

"I was wondering," Hermione said. "How long have I been here?"

"A day." Dumbledore said. "You were found at the bottom of the stairs unconscious but you were perfectly alright."

Hermione nodded. "How about my baby?"

"Baby?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was--am--pregnant. Three months or so along." She said, looking at him.

"Poppy would have mentioned it, I, I'm sorry."

Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide, not knowing how to respond to this before she burst into tears.

"I should fetch Poppy." Dumbledore said.

"No, I rather she didn't know. I wish to keep this as secret as it is possible to keep it. I think our discussion is over. I will take the rooms down in the dungeons, the ones farthest from the Potion's classroom. I'll call a house elf if I need everything I think I just need some time."

In her room, now, Hermione escaped the memory as she sat down on her bed. It was hard to think that she had lost the one thing that she had been looking forward to having and to being and that she didn't have Severus to fall upon. Until this moment Hermione had never considered how much she had relied on her husband even though in her time she hadn't gotten around to telling him about her pregnancy. It had been wonderful and terrible to see him and not hug him and tell him everything. She almost had. How could she see him everyday and...

She stopped. Hermia. He had called her that the day she traveled back in time. Had she been _that _Hermia? Not many people could be expected to be called that, she had only suggested the name because it was so close to her own not thinking about that night. Did that mean she had been together with him in this time before she disappeared or went back to her own time? If they would be together--that was the right tense, wasn't it--then he would love her in this time and the reason he never loved her when they were married in the future, it was because he, he was loyal to her, to Hermia and he didn't know that Hermia and Hermione were one and the same. She groaned. Why did her life have to be so complicated?

-

-

-

_August 22 1981_

_Pride and Prejudice_. Severus looked at the book with a grin. He had just finished the muggle novel that he had only ever skimmed before and he had to admit that Mr. Darcy was probably one of his favorite characters in literature and much like him in many respects. He stood up and put the leather bound, old looking book back on his bookshelf, looking for something else to read. There was no other way to spend the day unless he wanted to go out of his rooms and chance a meeting with Dumbledore or--even worse--McGonagall. He reached for one of his potion's books when a knock on his door made him groan. When he opened it he was surprised to see Hermia Dumbledore standing there.

"My uncle said you'd probably be free. He, um, wants you to escort me to Diagon Alley, he doesn't really want me to go alone what with Voldemort but if you're busy I could go--"

He stopped her. "I'll just get my cloak."

She smiled as she waited in his doorway looking around what she could see, surprised to notice how alike it would remain.

When Severus came he had a black cloak draped over his shoulders and was smiling at her slightly. Hermione grinned back at him as they walked out of his rooms. A calm silence fell over them as they walked down the corridor.

"What do you need to buy?" Severus asked, as they made their way past the great hall.

"Clothes, really, my luggage was lost and I didn't want to impose on my husband for anything."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Your husband?" he asked, as if hearing the news for the first time. "Why isn't he here with you?"

She seemed to think about the question before she addressed it with an answer, "My husband and I are complicated; our relationship is complicated. We married not out of love but because it was expected of us and I guess, perhaps, over time I did grow to care for him but he never really cared for me a whole lot, it was always just the kind of relationship where nothing was being talked about and where secrets were well kept. I don't love him, I don't think that is an option with the two of us, a break from him even with…" her eyes widened for a moment before, "It's just nice, that's all, to be away from the familiar."

He looked at her strangely wondering what exactly she had been about to say, it was strange to note just how easily he felt they could talk to one another as if they were being pulled to each other by some unknown force and even though he knew it was wrong to think this was, he was elated by the fact that she didn't actually love her husband.

"Are you only here for a break from all of that, then?"

Hermione nodded. "I might stay longer, I'm not completely sure as to how long but it's just to relax really."

He nodded, as they reached the gates. "Can you apparate by yourself?"

"Yes, I think I can manage." She muttered before turning on the spot. Soon she was standing in the familiar cobbled streets of Diagon Alley. She turned, looking for Severus for a moment before she heard a chuckle from behind her.

"Where to first?" he asked.

"I haven't been here in years, just lead the way." She said, not completely sure that she would be able to find the shops that would be in her time.

"Where have you been, then?"

"France." Hermione answered, thinking of one of the few places she had taken long vacations in.

"Is it nice there?"

"Beautiful. We lived in Marseilles for a while and Paris. Nice was great too, but I will always love England best." She sighed not really thinking about France at all but the dungeons at Hogwarts and the warm embrace that Severus Snape, the one she referred to in her mind as, "my Severus" had given her.

-

-

-

Laughing and a little worse for wear, Severus holding all her bags, the two of them were walking back to the castle.

"I really don't like you holding all of my bags like that, Severus, give me at least two."

He shook his head, looking amused.

Hermione glared at him. He was so much like his older self if only a little sweeter and much nicer than before, not that she doubted he had a bad temper and perhaps some anger problems.

Once they were in her rooms and the contents of the bags had been put away, Hermione found Severus looking around her rooms.

"So, should we head to dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that'd be preferable. I'm rather famished." He said, walking towards the door. Hermione followed after him and soon they were both walking to the Great Hall, once more talking amiably.

"Ah, Hermia." Dumbledore said. "Did you get everything you wanted, dear?"

"Yes. Severus was very helpful." She told him, smiling.

Dumbledore nodded. "Come have some dinner, then, my dear."

Hermione nodded and walked towards the seat next to him. Severus moved to his usual seat at the end of the table and Hermione felt that somehow he not being next to her was something that made her feel uneasy and she looked over to him. He wasn't her husband however, he wasn't her Severus, not yet and she knew she couldn't just forget about him. They were two different people, it didn't matter that their identities were the same, they were different people.

"I shouldn't have to warn you."

Hermione turned to look at Dumbledore. "Warn me about what exactly?"

"Changing the future." He stated. "I shouldn't have to tell you that it isn't wise to do this."

"I'm not changing the future." Hermione told him in a whisper.

"Inadvertently, no, it's just that sometimes things like you being too close to someone can change a lot of things." Dumbledore told her.

Hermione recognized that he wanted nothing more than to help her. She knew that he was doing this only to help her but as she sat there listening to him tell her that she should stay away from the one person she felt most comfortable with, she knew that it wouldn't be possible, changing the future or not, she would be with him. But then she wouldn't be changing the future, would she? He had known her and she had been--this was something she had yet to prove--the reason behind her going to the past.

"You have to understand." Hermione said. "I know the future and I know that he knew me, that he was close to me in this time as Hermia. It makes him who he is and it makes him the man that I--" She stopped talking now as she looked at Severus. Did she love him? His older self at least? No, she had barely tolerated him at first and then she had begun to respect him but that wasn't love was it? No, it couldn't be.

"What, my dear, the man you…"

"I don't know. The thing is, I know the future, I do, but there are certain things that aren't clear but I know that I was here. I figured it out, the reason why I'm here. I don't believe there is a way to change the future because anything you do will lead to the exact same thing and then, well, it will happen again and again and nothing will change it unless it is meant to be. A paradox, you see, so I don't think I can change anything but rather that anything I do already happened."

He stared at her for a long moment.

"And giving him heartbreak when you leave is one of these things."

"Do you know I'll leave." Hermione stated.

"Yes, otherwise you'll die."

**Author's Note: **So there you have it. Hermione is Hermia. Most of you really just expected that so I will say nothing else about it and furthermore so no confusion is added on to this, Hermione did miscarry her baby and I know she sounds a little unfeeling about it but there is a reason for that...and as to other things I have always found it really funny how in the movie _You've Got Mail_ with Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks that the two of them argue about _Pride and Prejudice_, because, I have noticed this happens a lot, men always argue about how prejudiced or how prideful Elizabeth compared to completely honorable Mr. Darcy or such other arguments. I thought Severus might make his argument about that somewhat...anyhow I hoped you liked the chapter...questions are always welcome...thanks for reading and please Review!


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: **

Thank you to all you readers out there who have reviewed, you guys are great and basically thanks for sticking with the story...I know it's been maybe a month or around three weeks since the last update so here is the next chapter finally!

I still have no flashdrive, btw, and I have no time so don't expect an update until maybe mid June, end of June, when school is out mostly because I am too busy to do anything for any story of mine, I'm mostly working on my too long to be a one-shot ficlet that was originally a one shot...so until I'm done with that I am not really working on other stuff and school is keeping me busy.

I don't think there is anything else to really say just that I'm glad to finally put this chapter up and thank you for the reviews...

To answer one reviewer who was not signed on:

**Nissa: ** hi, im enjoying reading the story, it reminds me of one of my favorites fics, but its not finished yet and has been without updates for more than a year i think (im still waiting for an update).  
its called time after time at ashwinder. basically DD tells severus to marry hermione because of the ML but severus refuses because he promised to love and wait for mel forever, dd tries to show him that he could love hermione,  
they get married but severus treats her really bad, then hermione tries to tell him that she is pregnant, but he gets very angry and tells her he would never love her, she runs, but fell trough a stair and landed in severus past, but lost her baby. they start dating and remus and lucius show up in the story.  
im hoping you will update soon to see where its going.(sorry about grammar i speak spanish as first language)

**My Reply: **my, we have something in common...would it make you feel better for me to say that Spanish is my first language as well and that I did not learn English until I was nine years old...it probably should...so I won't mind any spelling mistakes or grammatical mistakes in your review. As to the story I am really glad you're enjoying it. I wasn't aware there was a story like this one somewhere out in the fan fiction world but it was to be expected. I'd love a link if you could send it to me...e-mail would be ideal but if you can't do that you could also just space out the letters, or words of the link in a review of PM...so either way is fine but I'd really like to check it out. Thanks for the review and here's to hoping that author updates her story for you...

The chapter title for those interested comes from Shakespeare's Julius Caesar I believe and its a great one...telling us a true thing, we will never in our lifetime truly see ourselves but rather just what the mirror shows you and that could very well by a lie for all you know...

**Summary:**

Hermia Dumbledore was his first love, his only love--Lily Evans would never come even close to Hermia Dumbledore. After Hermia's death Severus Snape has vowed to never love again but when the Marriage Law comes into place, Severus has to marry his former student and a woman who reminds him so much of Hermia. Hermione Granger isn't too pleased to marry her former Professor but over time grows to respect him until one mistake puts fate into place and Severus begins to realize that after 21 years he has to move on but is it too late, after all Hermione Granger was dead.

So hopefully that summary might interest you...

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything...maybe the clothes on my back and perhaps the computer but for the moment I have nothing. My plot may or may not be mine...but none of the characters not even Hermia Dumbledore are mine...figures...so nothing is mine and this is plainly for fun.

**Chapter Five**

And since you know you cannot see yourself, so well as by reflection, I, your glass, will modestly discover to yourself, that of yourself which you yet know not of.

_August 22, 1981_

Severus watched from his seat as Hermia argued with the headmaster. He watched as he seemed to say something to her and then she was suddenly leaving the great hall, a frown set in place, her hands rolled up in fists. He wanted to follow her, to see what was wrong but one look from Dumbledore stopped him from getting up from his seat, even with the curiosity of wanting to know what had hurt her and even with his longing of wanting to comfort her he remained in his seat.

He had never felt like this before for anyone, not even Lily Evans--Potter--whom he had assumed he had been in love with but now he was quite sure it wasn't love because, and this was going on nothing at all, he felt like he loved Hermia Dumbledore. Or maybe he didn't and they just had some sort of really strong connection.

He took a bite of his food and looked around the empty room. No students yet. It would be only a few more weeks before the noise of laughter and running as well as the making up of excuses would begin. The handing in of homework copied from a friend and the crying first years missing their parents. The joy of coming back to school would run out within the first few weeks and then supervising detention would drive him back to drinking fire whiskey by his fire late at night before heading off to bed, thoughts of misbehaving Gryffindors running through his head. He wasn't looking forward to this. He wished it could all be like the two months of summer with no grading and just sitting around reading for pleasure with no dunderheads getting on his nerves with stupid remarks. It was such a joy teaching. He took another bite and then another, trying not to think about how terrible it would be to have them back.

When he had finished eating and finally left the room the first place he wanted to go to was her rooms to see if she was there but he restrained himself. Maybe there had been a reason why Dumbledore didn't want her go after her; maybe she had asked him to not let him follow her. Suddenly he found himself walking outside and from where he stood he could see her figure walking around the lake. She came to a stop and turned as if she had felt his eyes on her and she spotted him. She waved and then continued on her walk. Severus wondered if he should join her but decided that he shouldn't bother, she clearly wanted time to think.

-

-

-

Hermione walked around the lake much like she had done in her time, enjoying and yet not quite wanting to walk around the lake because memories of the day she had gotten the letter that would bind her to Severus Snape came to mind. However at the moment memories weren't what worried her but what Dumbledore had said. She would die? Was it the time-travel, the time spent a time that wasn't her own, the fact that another one of her was already around? The year was 1981, after all. She would be two in just a few weeks if she looked at things that way and it wasn't even remotely fair that she would be the one hurt by traveling back in time when she hadn't wanted to. How much pain would Severus be in when she left if she and he formed an attachment? It was better to stay away wasn't it? He had loved Lily Evans--Potter--anyway, he was probably still in love with her for that matter and it wouldn't stop, not even when he got married to her in the future. A pang of jealousy hit her.

Hermione continued walking for a few more minutes before she turned back to the castle. Why couldn't she make the best of it, let fate take it and not worry about any of it. If she and Severus were meant to be friends or more in this time, if she as Hermia was meant to be something to Severus then what right did she have to stop it, especially considering that she could die and there was no real way of knowing that she would go to the future.

When she re-entered Hogwarts it was much later than she had expected. As she neared the dungeons she was surprised to see Severus and someone else having an argument.

"Lucius," Severus hissed. "I am not coming."

"Yes, you are, Narcissa will have it no other way and Draco wants to see you."

"The boy is one, Lucius; he does not want to see me. I'm not coming."

Hermione frowned. Lucius Malfoy was in the castle, how was that even possible? She inched forward and stepped closer.

"It's dinner; Narcissa will never forgive you if you don't come." Lucius said, now.

"Then I am sorry but I have a pressing engagement." Severus said now.

Lucius snorted.

"With whom? Dumbledore?"

"No, I--"

"With me." Hermione said, stepping forward. "Sorry for overhearing your conversation, I did just hear that last bit."

"And who are you?" Lucius asked, stepping forward.

Behind him Severus looked distressed. He hadn't wanted to get her involved with this. She didn't need to get involved with things like Voldemort or death eaters.

"Hermia Dumbledore." Hermione answered. "It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine." Lucius said, taking her hand and kissing the top of it. "Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione nodded courteously, he really was into dramatics if she remembered correctly even if sometimes it would look as if he had manners, she knew better than that.

"Right, well," Severus interceded "Ms. Dumbledore and I do have a date of sorts tomorrow evening and as such I cannot go to your dinner."

"Bring her with you."

These were not the words that Severus had wanted to hear. He had seen the way Lucius looked at her as if she was something ready to be devoured. He knew Lucius and knew exactly why he had looked at her like that and he didn't like it one bit.

"No." Severus said.

"I don't see why not, what do you say, dear?" Lucius turned to look at Hermione.

Hermione knew she had no way out of it. She knew his forms of manipulation and knew better than to "offend" him as he would see it. So she smiled and nodded.

"We will have to make it an early night, however, Mr. Malfoy, I would prefer it to be another day."

Lucius seemed to consider this. "Saturday." He offered. "Yes. That shall work much better."

-

-

-

Hermione entered Severus' rooms with Severus behind her. He looked angry and Hermione had a certain sense of déjà vu at knowing that he was acting this way because of her and that it was so much like his older self.

"Why would you agree to that?" Severus asked. "You know nothing about Lucius Malfoy."

"Don't I?" Hermione said, "You know nothing about what I know and I don't know. I know he is a pompous jerk that believes gold will get him anywhere and I know how he sees those of--" She spat her next word, "--un-pure blood."

Severus stared at her for a moment.

"Did you think I was ignorant of the war and of the enemy? I am related to Albus Dumbledore or did you forget?" Her tone was no longer condescending but instead simply amused something she had learnt from him during their two years married.

He smiled at her slightly. "So, what are we going to do?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I know his kind. I know how he does things and getting out of it isn't an option, going on the other hand will have to be one."

Severus nodded. "You understand a lot about him."

Hermione smiled slightly before responding with a quote, "It does not do to leave a live dragon out of your calculations, if you live near him."

"Tolkien." Severus stated. "Impressive. You don't read only romances like those of Jane Austen."

Hermione smirked. "I never said I did."

He grinned back at her and Hermione knew that even though she would hurt him in the long run-hurt herself-it was all worth it because the time they would have together at this time wouldn't be like the time they had later. He wasn't damaged by the horrors of war even if war had been around him for a while. He hadn't had to kill as much as one person and didn't have the guilt of the death of Lily and James Potter on his shoulders. So as he grinned at her she made a decision, she wouldn't stay away even if all they could be was friends because for all that it was worth, maybe she wouldn't be able to get back and she wanted-if they would be her last few months-the time she had left to be spent with him in a more acceptable and somewhat tension free time even if she had to deal with Lucius Malfoy to get it.

-

-

-

_August 28, 1981_

"This, my dear, is Hermia Dumbledore, and of course you know Severus already." Lucius said. He was standing in the doorway to his overly large manor house inherited from his father, introducing Hermione to his wife.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I've been looking forward to meeting the-"

Hermione had taken in the figure of Narcissa Malfoy while Lucius spoke. She found that the woman would look much the same in the next thirteen years when Hermione would meet her during the Quidditch World Cup. She had the same expression of having something disgusting under her nose but it was somewhat softened and added to her beauty in a way, the motherly look that she had added to her form and when Hermione's eyes fell on the bleach blond haired boy hiding behind his mother's legs whom she recognized as Draco Malfoy she didn't expect it to hit her that hard. Seeing this scene of a family-if an unconventional one at that-made her heart ache; she could barely contain the tears that had welled up in her eyes and she could stand the pain that still remained with her. She could have been in Narcissa's spot, granted not with Lucius Malfoy, but playing the part of a wife and mother. She was a wife for all that was worth but the role of being a mother had left her already and she didn't see it coming back. She could have been standing where Narcissa was holding her-she couldn't even think about this word-child with Severus next to her smiling at….She couldn't think this way! That would never happen. Not if she died in this time period and didn't go back to the future and not if she didn't change the past which was something she knew was impossible, what was meant to happen happened and that was that. Being faced with this little boy it was too much, much too much to let her not grieve. She hadn't. Grieving hadn't been in an option with the simple fact that she needed to act like nothing was wrong for everyone in the time but seeing Draco it brought it all back. She hadn't seen a child since Teddy and seeing Draco just made it so much worse. Why had she been the one to lose the one thing she had wanted more than anything else in the world? Had she really wanted her baby that much? When she had found out she had been upset and unhappy about it, it hadn't been the right time but once the idea settled in it had been nothing but what she wanted. Tears rolled down her cheeks now and she didn't try to stop them.

"-girl that has gotten our…is she alright?"

"Hermia." Severus turned to look at her. He hadn't been paying attention to her. "Are you alright. Come on, answer me,"

Hermione closed her eyes letting the silent tears fall and then she fell into his arms still crying. She didn't say anything but just continued crying the odd whimper and sob escaping her as she clung to Severus' robes and continued sobbing.

"Bring her inside." Narcissa said, looking at Hermione worriedly.

Severus scoped her up in his arms and carried her inside. She was still crying relentlessly into his neck and just seemed to cling to him.

"Just set her down on the couch." Lucius said, frowning.

Severus made to do as Lucius had told him but Hermione wouldn't let him go so he sat with her and somehow ended up on his lap, muttering incoherent things to herself. He heard his name once but everything was incomprehensible and jumbled. Severus, while rubbing her back comfortingly looked up at the Malfoys.

"Do you know of anything traumatizing that has happened to her recently." Narcissa asked. Before marrying Lucius she had planned on becoming a Healer and even while that hardn't worked out the knowledge she had been impaired with from Madame Pomfrey still helped her in situations such as this.

"No. I-she came to the castle just last week I have no idea what could have triggered any memory if that's what you're getting at." Severus said, looking down at Hermione worriedly.

"Something must have. She wouldn't have just broken down like that." Narcissa said, smoothing down Draco's hair.

Draco seemed to have gotten curious as to what was happening. He tugged on his mother's sleeve and reached his arms up. Narcissa reached down for him and picked him up, holding him against her side. Draco looked towards Hermione and then looked at his mother.

"Mommy, what's wong wif the lady?" He asked.

"Nothing, Sweetheart." Narcissa responded, kissing the top of his head.

"Down, Mommy." Draco requested after a moment of watching her. He then proceeded to walk towards Hermione and Severus. Narcissa made to pick him up before he reached them but Lucius held her back.

"Why awe you cwying?" Draco asked, gently.

Hermione looked up and her eyes met Draco's emotion filled blue-gray eyes. Tears still streamed down her face but as she looked at Draco she realized what she had been doing. Crying all over Severus over something that tears wouldn't change, crying about a baby that was probably never meant to be. With a shaking hand she reached out and touched Draco's cheek, a small sad smile making its way to her face as only one lone tear rolled down the length of her cheek. She needed to be stronger than this to know that nothing would change what had happened because it had been meant to and because she needed to continue living if only for his sake. Hermione pulled out of Severus' arms and slowly inched closer to Draco, looking at him as if she had never seen anything quite like him. He reached towards her face and wiped away a tear. Hermione just continued looking at him. Would her own child have been as sweet and caring as this one?

"What's his name?" Hermione asked her voice still shaky.

"Draco." Severus answered, watching her.

"Dragon." She returned. "A fitting name."

No one said anything, all waiting for something else to happen, so when Hermione turned to Severus and spoke calmly they were all surprised. "I'm sorry for crying all over you. I can't really explain and I rather not talk about it. I, I'm better now, we should proceed with the plans for tonight but first I'll be needing a bathroom."

-

-

-

_August 29, 1981_

Hermione groaned into her pillow. The events of the previous night still haunted her, why had she been so stupid as to not think about Draco. She hated just how weak and unguarded she had probably seemed to be. Severus--if she had any say about his character--was now too curious about her and even though she wanted to be his friend--if that was how far the relationship was bound to go in this time--she knew that she couldn't be around him too much unless she planned on telling him about her baby. She sat up and looked around the room that barely even contained the few belongings she had. It was too bare and too unlived in but she could do nothing about that. She stood up and walked to her wardrobe, trying not to think about how the dinner had progressed after her tears. It had been different and not something she had been expecting but regardless of that she had enjoyed it. To think that the Malfoys were hospitable had been a joke but it was clear that Severus and Lucius had been friends to an extent.

Getting dressed quickly, Hermione wondered how she could occupy her day. Usually she would have brewed a potion to calm her nerves but she didn't want to see Severus so that was out of the question and walking could only get her so far. There was nothing, plain and simple, that she could do, even reading didn't sound appealing. However Hermione didn't need to worry about what she would be doing because when she walked into the great hall, the sight of a somewhat worried Dumbledore and missing Severus Snape made her frown.

"Where is Severus?" She asked Dumbledore when she took her seat next to her.

Dumbledore seemed to consider her for a moment. "I trust you know what he is."

"He was called, wasn't he?"

Dumbledore nodded. Hermione wondered how she could have forgotten that little detail. She knew that in a couple of months Voldemort would be gone however and that had been the last of what she had thought about Voldemort and the war but for the moment to the rest of them it continued. Hermione knew Severus was going to be alright but still she couldn't help but worry about him.

"Does the infirmary need any potions?" Hermione found herself suddenly asking.

"Yes. Severus hasn't started on them yet and I don't quite believe he will. Poppy should have a list, she can take you to his lab, he won't mind, I'm sure."

Hermione smiled slightly; at least she could feel useful and stop worrying about him for the time being.

-

-

-

Severus stood between Lucius Malfoy and a pudgy looking man he didn't know. His identity was hidden to all by the way he looked different every time. Even if he tried, Severus couldn't seem to be able to identify the man that had betrayed the order to Voldemort. Of course the order was well aware that there was a spy in their midst's and Severus was ever grateful for the few people that knew of his role.

"Step forward, Wormtail." Voldemort hissed.

Severus knew the nickname seemed familiar; he just couldn't place it, unless it wasn't familiar at all and he was just trying too hard to figure out who this man was.

"I wou...would like a...a private...audience, My Lord." Wormtail stuttered.

"Very well, stay afterwards."

"Snape? Anything new at the school or within the order."

Severus stepped forward as was expected before he knelt down in "respect" and then spoke, "There has not been a meeting for weeks. The Potters and the Longbottoms have gone into hiding concerning the prophecy, because of the charm placed around the two locations I cannot tell you where they are."

Voldemort nodded. "Do you know the secret keeper?"

"Black I believe, My Lord." Severus said. "For the Potters, naturally, and Fenwick for the Longbottoms."

Voldemort offered a smile, scarier than anything Severus had ever seen.

"Ah, Regulus, that would be your brother, I imagine."

"Ye...yes, My Lord." Regulus Black answered from somewhere to Severus' left.

Voldemort seemed to change his attention again. "Yaxley!" He shouted. "How is..."

-

-

-

"I've do...done it, M-my Lord" Severus listened to Wormtail from outside the room. "I've become their secret keeper."

Severus sunk against the door slightly. He couldn't help but think the worst. Who was this stranger? It couldn't be Sirius Black. Surely Black would never betray his friends and it couldn't be Benjy Fenwick, that was just impossible. Without wanting to listen to more of the conversation, Severus apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

**Author's Note: **So there you have it. Ch. 6...Hermione finally weeps for her lost baby and wasn't Draco just so cute! I love little boys...they're so cute...lol...all little kids are...anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review and questions are always accepted so go ahead and ask them...


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: **

Finally I have a new chapter for you amazing readers out there. After writting at least four or five possible beginings to this chapter I stuck with this one, and I actually got through the entire chapter without wondering exactly how it would fit. I also did manage to get myself a new flash drive so all is well and I will hoprfully get this entire fanfic finished by the end of the summer if not up for all you to read. (I'm working on ch. 8 already and have written a bit of ch. 12 or ch. 13).

So, anyway, thanks for all the reviews and for still sticking with this even after the long wait, after all it is already July 4th...so happy July 4th!

I don't think there is anything else that I have to say, just that the chapter title is a Jane Austen quote...and that _Jane Eyre _and _Wuthering Heights _are great books.

I think that is it so just enjoy.

**Summary:**

Hermia Dumbledore was his first love, his only love--Lily Evans would never come even close to Hermia Dumbledore. After Hermia's death Severus Snape has vowed to never love again but when the Marriage Law comes into place, Severus has to marry his former student and a woman who reminds him so much of Hermia. Hermione Granger isn't too pleased to marry her former Professor but over time grows to respect him until one mistake puts fate into place and Severus begins to realize that after 21 years he has to move on but is it too late, after all Hermione Granger was dead.

So hopefully that summary might interest you...

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything...maybe the clothes on my back and perhaps the computer but for the moment I have nothing. My plot may or may not be mine...but none of the characters not even Hermia Dumbledore are mine...figures...so nothing is mine and this is plainly for fun.

**Chapter Six**

Where so many hours have been spent in convincing myself that I am right, is there not some reason to fear I may be wrong?

_September 18, 1981_

Severus still couldn't believe that he had been talked into going to the annual Malfoy Ball. He was currently very mad at Albus Dumbledore, but who else, Dumbledore had said, could be able to keep an eye on all those death eaters getting together at one time. And if that wasn't enough, the entire world—or merely his acquaintances—was plotting against him and he had found out that morning via owl that he had a date to said ball. Narcissa Malfoy had somehow seen to it that Hermia be his date and there had been no way out by this point. He hadn't wanted to put Hermia into more danger by introducing her to more of his fellow death eaters, he hadn't wanted to bring her further into the world of Voldemort and the full workings of his minions, but far be it for him to make his own choices, it so appeared the rest of the world wanted to make them for him.

Severus looked across the room, spotting her. She was conversing with Narcissa and another woman, looking just as beautiful as ever. She had left him awe struck when he had seen her earlier in the evening wearing those green dress robes that seemed to just fit around her perfectly.

"I guess I can forgive you that, Severus," Lucius said, startling him. "She's beautiful, I will admit."

Severus said nothing to this comment, instead choosing to take a long drink of his wine. Next to him Lucius chuckled before walking away and leaving Severus to continue looking towards Hermia. She seemed to have felt his eyes on her because she turned, her eyes meeting his, a fond smile growing on her face before she excused herself from the two women and walking towards him.

"I see you're enjoying yourself tonight," Severus stated.

"I see you're not," she retorted.

"I never enjoy these kinds of shindigs."

Hermia nodded thoughtfully, before taking his arm. "Want to go for a walk out in the garden? I was thinking about doing that earlier."

"That'd be great," Severus said, as she began to pull him out of the room, hoping that no one would bother with noting his absence from the room.

The gardens were enormous, Severus noted as he and Hermia began their walk, the moonlight lighting their way. It was a quiet clear night, Severus looked up at the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Hermia asked.

"Yes," Severus said. "You can see all the starts on a night like this."

Hermia suddenly broke out into laughter. Severus watched her as she pulled away and continued laughing hysterically.

"What happened, what's wrong?"

Hermia took deep breaths while supporting herself against a tree. "It was just like one of those cheesy romances," she announced. "You know where someone mentions something is beautiful and the guy says it too but is looking at the girl but we completely muddled it up and I think that shows so much more than plain normality."

Severus shook his head, chuckling at her. "You, my dear, have a very odd sense of humor, but if I must admit it, you are irrevocably beautiful."

Hermia sobered up at that. "You don't really think that, do you? I—this can't happen, I don't—it would never work out—I…"

Severus said nothing, and for the first time since having met Hermia they shared an awkward silence. Severus looked around the garden, anything to not look at her and feel even more pain at this rejection.

-

-

-

Hermione had thought long and hard about the entire ordeal, as she was referring to it now. It was bitter irony, she had decided upon further contemplation, that she had finally realized her feelings when her Severus was not the Severus that she got along so well with. It was also bitter irony that this Severus liked her, if he didn't love her and that her Severus had never expressed his feelings so much like this one.

She sadly looked at a rose, reaching to touch it, her fingers caressing the petals, was it really such a terrible thing that she too found she liked this Severus? They were the same person after all, but—and here was the big but, what would happen if she did express her feelings to him.

She gasped.

She watched the crimson blood roll down her finger. Pain, unbearable pain would come from it. The pricking of her finger by that thorn would be nothing to the pain she would cause Severus not to mention herself. Even in her hazy mind she registered a thought, however, what if she never went back and instead died? Hadn't Hermia died? Was that what her Severus had been mourning, the anniversary of her death?

Hermione didn't feel Severus take her hand, she couldn't feel anything as she tried to recall her Severus and the look he had given her, the things he had said to her. She sighed when she couldn't remember if he had mentioned more than just her name.

"You should be careful with what you touch, you never know what Lucius keeps in his gardens, I—" He trailed off, still holding his hand.

Hermione pulled her hand out of his grasp before throwing herself at him. Severus nearly lost his balance as he held her to him, surprised at hearing her tears.

"I'm so sorry, Severus," She whispered in between her crying, before pulling away, just to take his face in her hands. "You must understand, it isn't easy for me. I have so much to think about and there is so much going on and I suffered the worst pain anyone can. The one thing I wanted was taken away from me and I guess I'm still mourning for my baby and there is so much more and I miss him so much and I did love him, so much but I didn't realize it and I love you and—" she trailed off.

Severus hadn't heard most of what she said, if he had he would have realized just how much she really cared about him, but he hadn't heard certain parts of her rambling, so when she pressed a quick chaste kiss on his lips he was more than surprised, but he was even more surprised when soon after, her eyes still filled with tears she had let him go before running away in the opposite direction of where they had come from. For a moment he considered following her but he didn't think that would be a good idea considering her state. She had run away from him, anyway.

-

-

-

Thanos Yaxley had seen Severus Snape and his date leave the party, headed towards the gardens. He had been watching Hermia Dumbledore, as he had learnt her name to be, the entire night. She was beautiful and Snape was not worthy of someone like her. He was a half-blood for goodness sake and he had been under the impression that Snape was in love with the mud-blood married to Potter, anyway, but he looked to be a little too appreciative of Dumbledore's niece.

He stood up from his table, drink in hand, heading towards the host of the party and the little group of death eaters he was conversing with. He couldn't possibly give off the impression that he wasn't sociable.

"Ah, Yaxley, joining us at last," Dolohov said.

"I was enjoying a drink and taking in all the pretty girls at this party, you do know who to invite don't you, Lucius."

"You were keenly watching Miss Dumbledore, I noticed," another death eater said. "She's here with Severus you know, acting as Dumbledore's man of course he should be nice to his niece."

The talk continued with Yaxley realizing that perhaps death eaters or perhaps just men were gossipers, much like the ladies. He had just opened his mouth to put the topic out when he saw her enter the room again, looking disoriented and alarmed at something.

"Excuse me, will you," Lucius said before any of them could comment and headed directly towards her, his wife was already with her, leading her out of the room.

Yaxley looked around for Snape but couldn't find him anywhere. Maybe something had happened between the two of them, he was only angry he hadn't been able to introduce himself to her.

-

-

-

"Are you alright, my Dear, what happened?"

Narcissa fussed over a crying Hermione. Hermione shook her head. "You should get back to your party. I'll remain here a while longer before I head back to Hogwarts."

"You're sure." Narcissa looked hesitant to leave her.

"Yes," Hermione said and watched her leave.

What was it with her and crying every time she went to Malfoy Manor, it wasn't like anything ad happened to her anyway and she was just making a big deal out of it for no reason at all. Severus had done nothing but offered her a compliment and she had freaked out. He hadn't asked her to marry him. He hadn't even tried to kiss her or anything like that. She had kissed him even.

"And it was a mistake," She told herself out loud.

She didn't want to string him along and then die or leave for her time to find him as miserable as ever because of her. She didn't want to hurt him and hurt herself even if she was attracted to him.

-

-

-

September 19, 1981

Hermione leaned back against the wall in the back of the library. For a Sunday the library was empty, as if students had all finished their homework for Monday the night before or were choosing not to do it, after all it was one of the nicer days outside. Hermione, however, was not enjoying it. Even after leaving the ball the night before she had found herself crying throughout the night, maybe a symptom of her coming death or illness. She groaned at the headache she had acquired just from sitting in the back of the library not even attempting to continue her search for a book about time-travel. It was pointless to even hope that such a book existed, especially since time-turners were only for hours and no one had ever traveled back years, or for that matter forward.

Hermione sighed before standing; it was also useless to remain sitting against a wall in the library doing nothing. She needed to do something for herself even if that meant seeing Severus. She had yet to see or speak to him about the kiss she had given him, and that was stressing her out as well. Upon looking out the window Hermione decided a walk to clear her head would probably help her and her dilemma. Maybe she could head out to Hogsmeade and look around the shops.

The students all sat outside on the grounds with friends, some had their books out, working on an essay or studying for a test but most of them lounged by large trees talking to their friends. Hermione spotted a bunch of girls by the lake and smiled as memories of her own days at Hogwarts came to mind. That was another thing she missed, her friends. Harry in particular. He would have known what to tell her to do, or at least how to help her deal with it.

Hermione made to take her usual walk around the lake, noticing as she did that some of the students watched her. Some were still surprised at her appearance at Hogwarts, others plagued at the fact that the headmaster had family. Hermione ignored their stares. As she walked she couldn't help but hear tidbits of their conversations. When she heard the date she let out a small muffled laugh that made a girl who looked to be in her third year look at her. It was her birthday. The Hermione that belonged in this time would be two. It was strange to think of herself as a two year old toddler.

-

-

-

Severus hissed in pain before cursing, and looking quickly on his desk for his wand while blood rolled down his hand towards his arm from his deep cut. He hadn't meant to cut himself but he hadn't been paying attention. His mind was still on Hermia Dumbledore and her disappearance from the ball the night before. Finally finding his wand he waved his wand over his cut and watched it disappear before he walked towards his sink to wash the blood off his hand before he continued making the latest potion for the infirmary. He was on his last step and had been in the process of adding the last ingredient before he left it to simmer until the next day when he could add the final ingredient to the potion when he had cut himself. Hermia Dumbledore was turning out to be more dangerous for him than anything else.

Once he had officially finished the potion for the day, Severus left his private lab to his classroom, looking warily at the stack of essays he had to grade which he knew would all get below average anyway save for a few exceptional students that somehow though they were terrible at actually making potions knew the art well on paper. He walked towards his desk and contemplated grading them, but he wasn't in the mood for grading them and for that matter it was too much of a nice day for him to remain inside, and it wasn't like he didn't need any ingredients for his private store.

Severus spotted Hermia walking towards the gates when he exited the castle. She was beautiful. He would never cease to think this of her even if she didn't accept compliments on her beauty well. That, he had decided, was the entire reason for her tears the night before and perhaps the fact that she was married. He really didn't want to keep forgetting that fact, but even though he tried to convince himself that the matter was due to those two things, Severus had a feeling there was so much more, but for the moment he was adherent to the muggle saying, "ignorance is bliss".

Severus did not approach her, but instead watched her walk to the village of Hogsmeade from afar, watching her for a long while before he apparated to Diagon Alley which he hoped was not full of people, it being a Sunday.

-

-

-

Hermione had never expected there to be a bookstore in Hogsmeade, there hadn't been one in her time. Looking at the old faded sign above it Hermione knew that the bookstore would not hold anything to help her and her dilemma but at least there would be something to maybe take her mind off of Severus and the entire ordeal, or maybe some book that might give her an idea.

The bell on the door jingled when she entered, alerting the woman that sat at the counter that she had a customer. Hermione examined her, wondering why she looked familiar, it was something about her hair that she had never seen in anyone else. Even though she looked remotely young her hair was white and down to her waist, her eyes seemed to twinkle like Dumbledore's but there was something about her aura that unnerved her.

After wracking her mind to figure out where she had seen the woman before, Hermione walked towards the bookshelves. The small shop seemed to be completely full of books, not one spot of wall was visible because books covered everything. This, Hermione decided, was exactly what she had needed. The Hogwarts library had been too familiar, she had explored it too many times already but this was new and unfamiliar, and it was calming.

She walked towards the back of the shop, not exactly knowing what to look for, there were so many books around her and already she had spotted many that she had never heard of before or for that matter read. Her fingers caressed the many different books around her, smiling at the comfort that those simple objects brought her.

-

-

-

Severus walked down an aisle, his eyes shifting from shelf to shelf for the ingredient he needed. Severus rarely ever went shopping like this, enjoying mail order much more but he hadn't wanted to remain at the castle, he was restless and Hermia plagued his mind. Once he had found one of the ingredients that he would need for stores, Severus turned to look behind him where he was sure he had spotted the last thing he needed.

Severus was walking to pay for his potion ingredients when he felt someone watching him. He turned and found Lucius Malfoy, standing by the door, waiting for him. After quickly handing a pudgy man a number of galleons he walked towards his blond friend.

"Out in Diagon Alley, I see." Lucius said. "I don't think I see enough of you out here, my dear friend."

"What do you want, Lucius?"

"Can a friend not say hello to another friend?"

Severus said nothing to this but lead Lucius out of the shop. "if you want to talk, Lucius, I do think we should do it somewhere else."

Lucius nodded and followed Severus.

-

-

-

Hermione didn't know how long she had remained in the bookstore, she had found an entire section devoted to time-travel, while some of it was fiction not all of it was and it was a bigger selection than she would have found anywhere else. She had already crossed most of them out but ten books remained that looked promising. She was currently looking at one of them reading time-travel theories and possibilities as to how time-travel worked without the use of a time-turner. Hermione had ruled out most of the theories but felt that two of them could be possible.

She turned to pick up one of the other books when she noticed that the author of this book was the same as that of the last book she had been looking at and she recognized the name as being on a number of the books she had ruled out and two more of the last ten books she had left in the stack next to her. She took a look at the remaining books from the pile of ten first, noticing for the first time that they weren't as useful as she had first seen them to be. She then turned to her other larger pile and began to look through them, surprised at all the different things the author discussed in each book, how they seemed to compliment each other well and how much the two possible ways of time travel she had seen in the first book were talked about. However, even though the books offered more insight than anything else she had encountered and one of them mentioned in brief that no one could live in a different time than their own for long there was nothing completely useful in any of the books.

Hermione didn't finish going through the entire pile after reading a paragraph that talked about how there was nothing that anyone could do against time-travel, it was one of those things that under no circumstance could be changed, like fate. She closed her eyes and tried to stop thinking about Severus and if it was her fate to love him in this time as well as her own.

She opened her eyes a second later, deciding to put away all the books and head back to the castle and maybe figure out what she would do. As soon as she had all the books back on their shelves she stood up but before she left she spotted a thin worn book on the floor. She hadn't pulled it out of a shelf or seen it before. She picked it up and opened it to see if there was a title inside but instead she found that it was handwritten and looked like diary. She made to put it on a shelf but before she did the woman she had seen at the counter earlier walked towards her.

"I was just coming to tell you that the shop will be closed in half an hour. Did you find everything you needed?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say yes but before she did she shook her head to herself and then, "I was wondering if there was anything like a biography on Beverly Barnes."

"No, I'm afraid not, dear, I don't believe anyone ever wrote about her. Many people thought she was crazy; her books were not looked well upon; she thought she had traveled to the past or something along those lines and something about fate. The best I can give you about her are the books she wrote but I doubt that would help you with anything, they were more fiction than anything."

Hermione nodded, still holding the book she had found earlier. "Thank you. Your books are great. I might be back soon."

Hermione walked towards the door not thinking about the fact that the book was still in her hand but on the fact that maybe Beverly Barnes had not been crazy but she had had the misfortune of living in a time when time-travel had been a dream. Even now many were unaware about time-turners or for that matter their use, but even in her time people would think she was crazy if she claimed to have traveled to the year 1981. But Beverly had been able to get back to her time from what she understood, that had to mean there was a way.

-

-

-

Severus apparated at the gates to Hogwarts just as Hermia approached. He noticed a beaten book in her hand and a strange thoughtful look on her face; she didn't seem to have seen him yet and if it hadn't been for his cough she would have ran right into him.

"Oh, Severus, I didn't see you," Hermia said, startled.

Severus barely nodded. "Shall we head in?"

"Yes. I'm rather famished."

They said nothing else as they walked towards the castle. Severus couldn't help but look at her and admire her beauty. He couldn't help but think that she was the woman he wanted to marry someday. Before he knew it he had said it out loud.

It seemed to have been the right thing to say because suddenly Hermione burst into laughter, not explaining what had been so funny.

"That was hilarious, Severus, thank you," She said once she had calmed down enough.

"Pray, what is so funny?"

She looked as if she didn't know what to tell him for a long minute before, "I was reading Jane Eyre earlier and I think that's a really funny comment to make considering that in said book Mr. Rochester wants to marry Jane even though he has a wife hidden in the attic. Do you not care that I have a husband hidden in the attic?"

"A husband you do not love," he stated.

"But still a husband," she retorted.

Severus watched as she continued walking. He had never appreciated the Bronte sisters; they had written tragedy turned to romance in his opinion, something tragic always happened. Mr. Rochester was blind in Jane Eyre and in Wuthering Heights Heathcliff suffered terribly until his death when he was reunited with his love.

"Do you consider what we have tragic, then? Will I have to go blind and wait for your husband to jump off the roof of your house?"

Hermia said nothing but she looked grim. He didn't press the matter but instead continued walking towards the castle wondering why she had looked as if she was ready to tell him that yes, what they had—if they even had anything—was tragic.

**Author's Note: **So there you have it. Ch. 6, this time the actual chapter. So just hopefully you enjoyed it. I will also like to say that I am aware that Tonks wouldn't have been in her 1st year at Hogwarts but I felt she should have a small part...make her a little older...and I think that is all so just read and review and check out my ficlet (Sirius/OC) and my one-shot, also a Sirius/OC...questions are always welcome and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. ch. 7 should be up soon...


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: **

Alright so after some fights with myself and the computer concerning this chapter I finally have it up and I have to say I really enjoyed writing most of this chapter particularly the end of it. Mostly because I thought it was a bit silly and just strange so basically here it is...I will continue this note at the end of the chapter as to not give anything away voicing my concerns and such...but for now I'd like to thank you all for the amazing reviews and support for this story. So thank you and just enjoy the chapter. The chapter title I believe comes from _A Mid-Summer's Night Dream _by William Shakespeare.

**Summary:**

Hermia Dumbledore was his first love, his only love--Lily Evans would never come even close to Hermia Dumbledore. After Hermia's death Severus Snape has vowed to never love again but when the Marriage Law comes into place, Severus has to marry his former student and a woman who reminds him so much of Hermia. Hermione Granger isn't too pleased to marry her former Professor but over time grows to respect him until one mistake puts fate into place and Severus begins to realize that after 21 years he has to move on but is it too late, after all Hermione Granger was dead.

So hopefully that summary might interest you...

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything...maybe the clothes on my back and perhaps the computer but for the moment I have nothing. My plot may or may not be mine...but none of the characters not even Hermia Dumbledore are mine...figures...so nothing is mine and this is plainly for fun.

Chapter Seven

Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind

September 21, 1981

Tuesdays were always tiring. Severus had realized long before that they were the worst days of the week, but for some reason this one was turning out to be worse than others. It had begun with him getting up late, late enough that he had five minutes to get to his first class which meant five minutes to get ready; this was a lot of help considering that Severus had chosen the night before to leave his shoes in the middle of his sitting room and now he could not locate them.

Muttering to himself Severus Snape ran out of his quarters, without shoes right into Hermia Dumbledore who had been heading to his rooms to see if he was alright—having noticed his absence. Seeing as Severus was having a bad day it was only bound to get worse when Hermia's coffee was spilt, it fell on his shoeless feet; needless to say Severus was burnt.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Hermia apologized over and over again.

Severus had dried his feet and socks before walking back into his quarters with Hermia at his tail. She set down her cup of coffee before helping him remove his socks.

"There's a lotion in the bathroom," Severus began but did not finish. She had rushed into his bathroom, somehow knowing exactly what it was and bringing what he wanted, and before he could protest she was spreading it over his feet, the redness of his skin leaving instantly to be replaced by his usual paleness.

"Thank you."

Hermia gave him a smile. "Classes begun five minutes ago, you know. I thought you had a class now."

Severus having remembered that he did indeed have a class did not say another word, and now shoeless and sockless he left his quarters to his Potions classroom before one of his students had the stupid idea to touch some ingredient that would blow up the entire classroom and make his day even worse.

When he entered his classroom, however, there was no one there.

"It seems they decided to skip class," Hermia said from the doorway, holding his shoes. "I found them under one of your couches. I thought you might need them."

Severus smiled at her. "Thank you, again."

"No need to thank me. I guess you have the period free now."

-

-

-

Hermione shook her head at recollection of how silly Severus had looked that morning. He had never once in the time she had known him been late for anything and she could say that she had seen him be late for class, granted it had been her fault if she hadn't spilt her coffee on his feet. She still found it amusing that he had lost his shoes and had been too disoriented to get another pair. But now he was back to normal, teaching his class and she was once more sitting against the wall in the back of the library, but this time she had a book with her. It was the book she had accidentally taken from the bookshop, but since the woman had said nothing to her and watched her walk out of the shop with the book, and Hermione had been curious as to its contents she had begun to read and found that she was in for a surprise for that very book was the diary of Beverly Barnes.

She hadn't read much of it, just having started it after spending time with Severus in his private lab helping him brew potions for the infirmary. She had begun helping him in her spare time after her had come back from a death eater meeting two weeks before. He had been very impressed with her abilities and had asked her why she hadn't become a Potion's mistress. She hadn't answered him.

The book so far talked about how she went to the past. She had been twenty-nine when she fell down the stairs in the dungeon, but there weren't any stairs down there, which is the reason she had fallen, she hadn't been expecting them. When she woke up she was in infirmary and she met some of her professors but in a younger version. It was practically what had happened to Hermione and she was growing very curious as to how exactly Beverly had made it back to her original time. She turned a page to continue reading but before she had gotten halfway through the page she heard her name being called.

"Miss Dumbledore!"

"Yes? I'm right here," Hermione said standing up.

"The headmaster sent me to find you, he wants you to fill in for Professor Snape, he had an emergency or something and had to leave."

Hermione had some idea what kind of emergency he had had and immediately worry flowed through her even though she knew he wouldn't die or it wouldn't go right with the time-line but she was worried that he would be terribly hurt. It seemed that his day wasn't getting any better.

"Of course, I'll be there right away," she told the student who nodded.

Hermione entered the potion's classroom to find third year Gryffindors and Slytherins waiting for her, talking loudly to their friends. They seemed to quiet down when she entered.

"I don't know if the headmaster announced it to you yet or if Professor Snape said something before leaving but he had a personal emergency to take care of and we don't know when he will be getting back. Because of this I will take over his classes for the day. Now, settle down. You can talk amongst yourselves but do not get too loud as I look over his lesson plans."

Hermione felt somewhat at ease. This was something she knew how to do. Teaching came naturally to her, and being in this classroom with a bunch of students with not a worry in the world made her almost feel as if she was back in her time and she was just teaching another class. She read through a few pieces of parchment that were scattered across his desk, finding the potion he had wanted them to brew that day. With all her information covered Hermione began class.

-

-

-

When he had felt his mark burn it had been unexpected. Voldemort never called on him during the day when he was teaching class to make it less obvious that he was a death eater, but seeing as this was his terrible day, Severus should have expected it. Upon the burning of his mark, he had quickly brought out his lesson plans just in case Dumbledore found someone to sub for him or did it himself and then after telling the class that he needed to see Dumbledore he ran to his rooms, got his robes and mask and sent Dumbledore a quick note through the floo before he left Hogwarts through a secret passage way he and Dumbledore had created for an easy get away.

Now he was walking towards the Riddle Manor to meet once more with Voldemort hoping that this time some luck would come his way and he would manage to get out unscathed.

He pushed the doors opened and stepped into the dusty old house, walking towards the large room Voldemort used for his meetings. When he entered he noticed that only two others were in the room, one he recognized as Lucius Malfoy and the other as Thanos Yaxley.

"My Lord, I came as quickly as I could," Severus said bowing to him.

Voldemort said nothing so Severus rose.

"It has come to my attention that a certain niece of Dumbledore's has become quite close to you," Voldemort said suddenly.

This is what Severus had feared, that word of Hermia would reach him and that because of her connection to Dumbledore he would want to take her as a prisoner.

"Yes, My Lord."

"I did not know, Dumbledore had a niece, in fact it is quite unusual that she come forth now. She could be useful to the cause of course." He seemed to be talking more to himself than to Severus.

"Could she be persuaded to join our side, Severus?"

"No, My Lord, I believe she is too close to Dumbledore to betray him."

Voldemort nodded pensively, before he changed the subject.

-

-

-

"Lovely," Hermione whispered when she saw the remains of the cauldron that had blown up during one of her classes. The girl who had been the cause of this had been reduced to tears though luckily no one was injured. Hermione had allowed the class to leave. The first year girl remained on the floor crying.

"It's alright, you know. It could have been worse," Hermione told her soothingly.

"I'm so sorry. I know I should have been paying attention," she cried. "You're not taking me to the headmaster are you? I promise I will do better."

Hermione laughed. "Is that why you are crying? This isn't something you would get expelled for, Professor Snape might have been one to choose the option of giving you a detention but I won't do that. I won't tell him, even, alright. Just go on to your next class. I'll clean up."

Hermione watched the first year leave with a smile. She shook her head as she waved her wand to clean up the mess and then walked back to Severus' desk. She had finished all his classes for the day and he wasn't back yet, she was growing more worried about him now than ever. To keep her mind off of him and Voldemort she pulled the stack of essays he had yet to grade and attempted to read the first one before pushing them away. She wasn't in the mood for reading about potions. She took out Beverly Barnes' diary and opened it to where she left off.

-

-

-

Pain coursed through his body. Voldemort had held the cruciatus on him for too long and of course there had come the other curses. He groaned in pain as he brought out a rubber duck which he tapped with his wand. He waited a moment longer and then the portkey activated, taking him right outside the Hogwart's Hospital Wing.

He made to walk to the doors but collapsed before he managed to do that, the last thing he head before everything was black was Hermia's shout of his name.

-

-

-

After reading for a bit, Hermione had remembered the potions that she and Severus had been working on in the morning. She headed to his labs to check on them and found that they were all read to be taken to the infirmary. After shrinking them and putting them all in a small box so she could carry them all she made her way to the infirmary to give them all to Madame Pomfrey. When she approached the Hospital Wing however her eyes widened.

"Severus," she cried, dropping the box and rushing to his side.

Hermione forgot about the box as she pulled out her wand to levitate him to the infirmary.

"Poppy!"

Madame Pomfrey looked up at her startled as she entered.

"I just found him outside this room. He looks like he's lost some blood and he keeps twitching from time to time."

"Affects of the cruciatus, I'm afraid," Madame Pomfrey told her before she brought out her wand and waved it over him. She muttered to herself before she summoned a number of potions.

Hermione watched entranced, not knowing what to do as the nurse force fed him potion after potion before she divested him of his robes, leaving him half naked. Hermione would have blushed had she not seen it all before but her eyes still racked over his body, taking in his bruises and cuts that Madame Pomfrey was putting some sort of lotion over.

"He'll have to stay the night and I don't think he should be doing anything strenuous tomorrow. I doubt he'll listen but it would be best if he was not stressed out by his classes."

Hermione nodded. "I could take them for him again," she offered, looking at the Potion Master's sleeping form.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "I shall go see the headmaster, Hermia, call me if any injured students arrive."

"Yes, of course," Hermione said, taking a seat next to Severus and reaching for his hand. She had always loved his hands; his long thin fingers had always been graceful while making potions, her eyes nearly never left his hands when he was cutting up something, she blushed when other thoughts of what his hands could do came to mind, when her gaze moved to his face she found he was awake and looking at her.

"Oh, you're awake," Hermione said. "I was really worried when I saw you out there."

He smiled slightly at her. "Why were you coming here?"

"I was bringing the potions we did earlier over. I think I may have left them in the hallway. I took over your classes today, and I will tomorrow. Madame Pomfrey says you have to stay in bed and I did pretty well today."

Severus smiled. "How many cauldrons were melted or exploded?"

"Just one if you must know but I am not telling you who it was, I don't think it was the poor dear's fault, you know."

"It was Nymphadora Tonks, wasn't it?"

Hermione nodded and laughed. "She's adorable, and it isn't her fault she's so clumsy. She was crying by the end of it."

Severus shook his head at her but said nothing to go against her decision. Hermione sighed, standing. "I should get going, I was on my way to dinner after coming here but seeing you hurt, I don't know. I think the headmaster wants to see you anyway. I'll see you later."

He shrugged.

Without thinking twice about it, Hermione bent and kissed his cheek, her cheeks blazing. He smiled at her as she reached up and touched her cheek. She felt something like an electrical shock going through her when he did so.

-

-

-

_September 23, 1981_

Hermione closed the book with a snap. She couldn't believe that there was no answer, from the little she had learnt from it, she would go to the future if the choices she made throughout her stay allowed her to and even that didn't make any sense, but the fact that Beverly described how bad she had gotten as time went on scared her completely out of her wits. What bothered her more was that Beverly had only been in that past time three weeks before she began to get sick.

She stood up from her stiff chair, stretching. It was nearly time for lunch but even the thought of food couldn't get the vivid descriptions that Beverly had included in her diary. She could only hope that she wouldn't get that bad.

Hermione dropped the book on her coffee table, heading towards her door, wondering if she should go with the so called original time-line where she and Severus had a relationship. She didn't know if she could do that and yet deep within her heart she knew that she could easily fall for this Severus. He was so much gentler than her Severus and he seemed to care for her if not love her. Getting into some sort of relationship with him would not be hard but what hit her really hard was the fact she would end up hurting him. Their easy banter over Jane Eyre had bothered her to no end but even she knew she had to do the right thing.

-

-

-

_October 15, 1981_

Severus shook his head at Dumbledore as he began to tell a joke about, of all possible things to tell a joke about, a muffin. He continued shaking his head as Professor Sinistra, Professor McGonagall, and Hermia burst into laughter, noticing that Hermia was a tab bit paler than usual as if she was becoming sick.

"Oh, Severus, you have to admit that was funny. A talking muffin," Hermia said, touching his arm. It was these simple gestures that were killing him, especially since she was the one that was trying to push away any thought of a relationship between the two of them. Half the time he wanted to abide by what she wanted but at other times he wanted to ignore her wishes and just push her against a wall and snog her senseless.

He reached for his spoon and bought it to his mouth. Hermia next to him turned back to her meal but he couldn't help but notice that she kept shooting him glances as if she was trying to figure something out.

"Hermia," Minerva McGonagall said, from Severus' other side. "You're looking a little pale, dear, are you alright."

"Fine," Hermia said with a smile.

Severus frowned. He wasn't the only one that noticed how pale she was, he would ask about it later when she helped him grade papers as had become costume after dinner. He smiled at the thought of how relaxed she had started to become around him on those nights. She had fallen asleep with her head on his lap once and he heard her murmur his name in her sleep. Once the two of them had fallen asleep on his couch and he remembered feeling her kissing his neck the next morning saying his name again. It had been strange and awkward but he couldn't help but remember those nights and hope that maybe she would give in. He wasn't stupid. He knew she was attracted to him.

-

-

-

Hermione was tired. She was already beginning to feel symptoms of her time-travel; it had begun with a headache that had traveled throughout her body. She was tired but for some reason had not been able to get any sleep the night before. Her eyes were now blurry with sleep but she tried to stay up. She would hate to fall asleep only half an hour into Severus and her grading of his papers, however a yawn escaped her and Severus looked up at her from a paper covered in red marks.

"You should go get some sleep, Hermia, you don't look so good," he told her. "Are you coming down with something?" He set down his stack of papers on his coffee table and reached up to touch her forehead. He sighed in relief to know she didn't have a fever, but she still looked tired.

"I don't want to go to bed. I doubt I'll get any sleep. I can stay here and just watch you work, can't I? I don't think I could concentrate on grading."

Severus nodded, even though he pursed his lips at her a little McGonagall like. Hermia smiled at him before she put her head on his shoulder. Severus, without knowing what he was doing reached up to her face and caressed her cheek softly, before brushing her hair away.

"That's nice, Sev," she whispered sleepily.

Severus knew having her at such a close proximity wasn't going to let him get any work done so he turned, wrapping his arms around her so she was settled against him.

Hermia smiled and cuddled closer into him, then, "I do love you, you know."

Severus was ecstatic. He couldn't believe she had said that to him. In his excitement he forgot she was half asleep as he turned her to him. "Do you mean that? Do you really mean that?"

"Yes," she murmured. "It's useless to hide it and to try and stop it. I love you."

"Oh, Hermia, I love you too, so much."

Hermia grinned. His hand went to her chin and tipped her head back before his lips fell against hers. This was different than the kiss she had had given him without thought, this was a soft yet hard kiss shared between two people in love, not in the rush of the moment but committing to each other and it would have been better if his mark didn't start burning and he suddenly jumped, falling with her to the floor.

"Ow," Hermia cried before laughing.

Severus laughed with her before helping her up, bringing her as close as he dared and kissing her again. "God I wish I could stay and kiss you senseless for the rest of the night, but I have to go. Please promise not to worry and get some sleep. You do need it, Hermia, please. I'll be fine."

Hermia nodded and settled back down on his couch, watching him run to his bedroom and then back out.

"Go to bed," he told her in his strict teacher tone.

Hermione giggled, thinking about how many times he had used a tone worst than that with her in his class.

"You can stay here, just not on the couch. My bed is welcome to you, I don't think I'll come back until morning."

Hermione who had already once slept in his bed nodded and stood up, walking towards him. "Please be very careful, Severus, I don't want you to get hurt." She kissed him once more and watching him go before she walked towards his bedroom, looking at the familiar room. She walked towards his bed and slipped into his covers, falling asleep instantly.

-

-

-

Severus slowed down to a trot as he approached the castle, a frown set in place. He couldn't help but think about the fact that he was the cause of what would happen to Lily and James. He had been the one to tell Voldemort the prophecy. He had been so stupid to do so and now he was regretting it. Every action had a reaction. His telling the prophecy to Voldemort had led to Voldemort deciding that Lily and James Potter's son would be the boy that would try to defeat him and now Voldemort was planning on killing the boy and his parents.

Even though Severus had not been in love with Lily like he had once thought he was, she was still his friend and he had begged him not to kill her. Voldemort had said only that he would try. Severus knew if Voldemort wanted to kill them he would, that was just how powerful he was. Severus hated that he could do nothing. He could only hope that Voldemort hadn't found a way to get to the Potters. He had already forgotten the conversation he had over heard weeks prior. Worrying about Hermia Dumbledore, students, and grading had made him forgetful, but if he had remembered, perhaps he could have warned Dumbledore that Voldemort might have already known how to get to the Potters but was just bidding his time.

Severus entered Dumbledore's office, without knocking, knowing fully well that the headmaster was expecting him.

"What happened tonight, Severus?"

"He has chosen the Potters, I'm afraid."

"Interesting," Dumbledore muttered. "He chose the half-blood rather than the pureblood and what with his talk of purebloods being better than the rest, clearly he does not think Neville better than Harry."

Severus didn't know what to say to Dumbledore's observation.

"Is that all, Severus, you were gone for a long time."

"Yes, that is all. I'm not sure if he already knows how to get to the Potters or not yet but I am sure he is trying to figure where they are."

Dumbledore nodded. "You may head to bed, Severus, it seems that this sort of calm we've been having for the past few months will not stop him from something bigger." He seemed to be thinking now and Severus knew it as a dismissal.

When Severus entered his quarters he smiled slightly at the pieces of parchment scattered across his coffee table and then at the kiss that had been driven out of his mind by Voldemort and the death eater. He walked towards his bedroom and found the sight of Hermia fast asleep on his bed with a peaceful expression. He smiled to himself and stood in the doorway, watching her from afar, taking her in.

As if she had felt his gaze she opened her eyes slightly. "Severus, come to bed."

He lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, I don't want to head back to my rooms and I doubt you want to sleep on the couch. I don't bite."

Severus looked at her uncertain but she gave him a look and he took off his robes. He was surprised when he felt her arms come around his middle and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I was worried about you," she told him, walking around him so that she was standing in front of him. "You know, that was a lousy first kiss back there, I thought we'd try it again."

Severus once more lifted an eyebrow at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and getting herself on the tip of her toes she kissed him. This kiss was again different than the other two kisses they had shared. This kiss was a kiss shared between lovers and as Hermia pressed herself against him, Severus didn't know if he should push her away or pull her closer. He didn't know, if things continued the way they were going if he would be able to stop and the way her body felt pressed up against his was too much.

Hermia gasped for air, pulling away from him but smiling deviously at him. "I told you to come to bed," she told him walking away.

Severus noticed for the first time that her color was back and she was much less pale than before, as if the three hours of sleep she had gotten since he left had brought her back to health.

"You're a tease, you know, that," he said after he watched her tuck herself back into his bed.

"I still want you to come to bed."

Severus growled at her before jumping on the bed and landing on top of her, though somehow managing to not hurt her, and then he proceeded to capture her lips in a furious kiss. Hermia moaned into his mouth pulling him closer. Severus smirked before he began to kiss down her jaw and to her throat.

Hermione moaned, memories flying through her head of other times with her husband in the same room.

"Ruddy sheet," Severus said pulling away.

"I told you to come to bed, as in underneath the sheet, Severus."

Severus let out a chuckle before, "You will pay, woman!"

Hermione smiled at him. "I meant it, you, I do love you."

**Author's Note: **I didn't know if I was rushing into it, having Hermione and Severus be so close and with the hinting at further intimacy between them but it was sort of fitting, I think, because Hermione already sort of knew him this way, after all she was married to him even if it was in the future and they are sort of a strange couple even if they are in love and I think because of the circumstances surrounding them that they would be closer than if their relationship had been normal, so, I don't know what to really think about this chapter but I do want to point out that hermione already admitted once before to loving him in ch. 6 even if he didn't hear it or notice so she's sort of prepared for this and they have spent so much time together being together without knowing it...so anyway, any questions are always welcome and next chapter shall be up as soon as I get it perfectly edited which means probably next week because I am still unsure about it. Currently working on that and ch. 9. So questions are welcome, hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review...


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: **

I have officially finished writing this fic and it will compose of two more chapters following this one and an epiogue...but I won't say more about that. The chapter title comes from _The Princess Bride_ by William Goldman, an interesting book if anyone ever gets a chance to read it, not that the movie isn't bad either...and other than that there isn't really much I can say...

I hope up to this point you have all checked out the pictures that go along with this fic...other than that I think all I have to say is enjoy the next chapter and thanks to all of you who review...

**Summary:**

Hermia Dumbledore was his first love, his only love--Lily Evans would never come even close to Hermia Dumbledore. After Hermia's death Severus Snape has vowed to never love again but when the Marriage Law comes into place, Severus has to marry his former student and a woman who reminds him so much of Hermia. Hermione Granger isn't too pleased to marry her former Professor but over time grows to respect him until one mistake puts fate into place and Severus begins to realize that after 21 years he has to move on but is it too late, after all Hermione Granger was dead.

So hopefully that summary might interest you...

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything...maybe the clothes on my back and perhaps the computer but for the moment I have nothing. My plot may or may not be mine...but none of the characters not even Hermia Dumbledore are mine...figures...so nothing is mine and this is plainly for fun.

**Chapter Eight**

Life isn't fair, it's just fairer than death

October 31, 1981

Remus Lupin glared at his friend as he gave a curvy blond a 'come hither' look.

"Sirius, you can't possibly be thinking of picking up a random woman at ten am in the morning."

"Moony, you worry too much, let me be. If I want to pick up a random woman, I should be allowed to do so," Sirius Black gave the woman another one of his so called charming smiles.

Remus groaned as he watched the woman approach before he put his head down on the table. He hated when his friend was taking part of wooing unsuspecting young women who would end up hurt by the end of the night.

Remus lifted his head up to see the blond walking away from Sirius. "She'll be in my bed tonight, dear Moony, I intend it to be so."

"Of course you do, you great mutt. You're the Casanova of the wizarding world."

Sirius smirked as if this were a compliment. "Ah, my dear Moony, you have not lived if you haven't felt the touch of a woman."

Remus groaned, standing up. "I'm leaving, Sirius, breakfast or not."

Remus walked out of The Three Broomsticks with a nod to Madame Rosmerta. He pulled his cloak closer around him and walked towards Honey Dukes. He was running out of chocolate at home and figured he would need some eventually. When he exited the shop he was deep in thought about his best friends. He hadn't seen Lily and James since September when they had chosen to go to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore. Peter was only ever at Order meetings and too busy to even talk to him and Sirius. Sirius was always with some girl or working on something for the order while he stayed behind and did nothing, working at a muggle book store whose owner, luckily didn't ask questions as to his absences during and around the full moon.

He walked a little farther, coming to stop in front of the Shrieking Shack. So many things had happened inside there. His secret had been revealed to his friends there and they had spent so many times plotting their next adventures or mischief which often turned out to be the same thing. Now they were all going their separate ways doing a number of things for the survival of the world. He sighed, wondering how everything would be if Voldemort wasn't around it.

-

-

-

Hermione knew what was going to happen that night and she was completely uneasy about it. She knew that she couldn't do anything about it, but she had met Lily Potter and talked to her, and she had liked her. What would Harry say when he found out that she had gone to the past and changed nothing? What would he say when she told him she had met his mother, and had chosen not to save her from her fate. The thing was—this is the argument she was using for herself—was truly that she didn't know what would happen if Voldemort wasn't destroyed on this night.

Hermione slipped out of bed, looking at her muggle watch. It was past noon, she had never woken up that late in her life, but she hadn't gotten the best night of sleep the night before, worried about what was to come on this day. She had been thinking about Harry, realizing how much she really missed him, almost as much as she would have missed Severus if another version of him had not been around; she had been thinking about him because of her parents' fates.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment before heading to her bathroom to get ready for the day, thinking of how things would play out by the end of the night and how much would change within hours. Lily and James would be dead; Harry would be off to live with his Aunt and Uncle; Sirius would attempt to go after Peter and wind up in Azkaban; Peter would become a rat and find the Weasleys; and the wizarding world would celebrate the demise of Lord Voldemort while toasting Harry Potter. It was all history, all fate, and she could do nothing to stop it, just like she couldn't stop the relationship that had been built between herself and Severus Snape.

She had felt the beginnings long before she acted. Being near him every day was nearly driving her insane and when she wasn't near him she was thinking about him, not only this younger version but her husband. She couldn't stop glancing at him, noticing how alike they were, or for that matter stopping herself from touching him from time to time. The nights spent grading papers in his rooms had made the attraction even more. She had become frustrated and he was so wonderful and reluctantly understanding of her feelings. It hadn't been planned to tell him she loved him that night, but she had. She hadn't been able to help it and afterwards, as if he had been the medicine she needed she had become better.

She was always better when he was near her or touching her but the process of her "illness" progressed and at times she felt as if she didn't even want to get out of bed, only Severus helped then. Today it had nothing to do with being in the past and being sick but rather with not looking forward to the end of the day and the pain that it would bring everyone.

-

-

-

Severus moved to look over his students' shoulders as was custom for him during class. Making sure that none of them had accidentally put some wrong ingredient that would make the potion volatile was all part of his job. He was thinking about what he had planned for that night. He was going to make Hermia dinner and gift her with a book that only someone like her would appreciate. He would then take her to Prince Manor and show her his extended collections of books, knowing that she alone would understand his love of them.

After class had finished, he sat down at his desk and pulled a pile of papers that he would hand out once his next class entered. He and Hermia had finished grading them the night before. He smiled at how well the night before had gone; he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her.

He watched the fourth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs enter his classroom, taking their seats, once they were all in the room he began to speak and hand back their essays, watching some of them gloat to their friends on their higher marks and others hide their papers before anyone could see them. Once he was back in the front of the classroom ready to begin class, Severus opened his mouth and closed it again when there was a knock on his door.

-

-

-

Remus entered the small book shop that had been his main haunt during his Hogwarts years. The woman that had then owned the shop smiled at him.

"What are you doing here today, Remus?"

"Nothing better to do, I'm afraid. Sirius ditched me for some blond and it is my day off. I felt like coming by here and seeing how everything was going."

"Would you like to do me a favor, then?" She asked. "Dumbledore ordered a book two weeks ago, I meant to walk up there today to give it to him but it is Halloween and I do have other things to do but if you could be a dear and take it to the castle it would be very appreciated."

Remus grinned. He loved Hogwarts. "Of course I'll go," he told her. "I haven't been up to the castle in a while. I think I might just stay there for the rest of the afternoon.

After the owner of the book shop had given him a parcel which contained a somewhat heavy book, Remus walked towards Hogwarts. He hadn't been back to the castle in over a year, just thoughts of walking through its halls and seeing his old professors made him smile, maybe Sirius going off with that blond wasn't so bad.

He approached the gates and pulled out his wand, sending his wolf patronus to the headmaster so he could be allowed in. In a few minutes he saw a figure heading towards him but it wasn't the headmaster. She was a thin woman with a mess of curls, smiling at him.

"I take it you are Remus Lupin? I'm Hermia Dumbledore, Dumbledore's niece, he sent me to get you."

Remus smiled, "Thank you, I wasn't aware that Dumbledore had a niece."

"Most people aren't," she said, once she allowed him inside the grounds. "I lived in France for most of my life."

Remus said nothing to that, wondering why she didn't have even a hint of an accent if she claimed to be from France. He followed next to her, watching as she clutched her cloak against her body as if she were more than suffering the slightly cold weather.

"Are you alright?" He found himself asking after watching her for a moment.

"Yes. I might be coming down with something."

He frowned. "We should hurry back," he told her a moment later.

She barely nodded as if she was distracted by something. Her eyes had a far away look and she seemed to be waiting for something terrible to happen.

-

-

-

"She's in the hospital wing? Is she alright? Lupin, is she alright?"

Severus looked livid as if he was going to kill someone.

"Yes, fine. She was just asking for you and told me to get you. I can take your classes if you want to go now."

Severus nodded. When he had opened the door he had not expected to find Remus Lupin to be standing behind it, looking anywhere but at him with a worried expression, and then he told him that Hermia was in the hospital wing not what had happened but simply that she was there and asking for him. He had worried about her immediately.

"I don't care what you do with them, I'll be back, hopefully before the end of this period." With that said Severus rushed out of his classroom leaving a bewildered looking Remus behind him.

When Severus entered the hospital wing he spotted Hermia at once. She was sitting up in a bed, looking pale and sickly.

"Severus," she said with a small smile.

He rushed to her side and took her hand. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing really, I went to get Remus from the gates for my uncle and on the way back I was feeling sick and I just had the need to throw up and I was coughing pretty badly and I just don't even know what happened after that but everything just went black and I woke up here and Remus was gone, I guess I was asking for you."

Severus frowned at her. "You've been sick for days, Hermia, don't think I haven't noticed. Every few days you look as if you're going to die, so pale. You've lost a lot of weight lately and now this. What's wrong?"

"I don't know but I can't do anything about it, alright," she said. "You shouldn't worry about it."

Severus nodded reluctantly, hoping that nothing was terribly wrong with her and that nothing would take her away from him. "I should get back to my classes, can you promise me to stay in bed and not exert yourself."

"Yes. Can I go to my quarters though? I rather rest there than here."

He nodded. Hermia smiled, getting out of bed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her out of the infirmary.

-

-

-

Hermione smiled at Severus as he gave her a chaste kiss and left her at her door. She opened her door and entered her rooms, not making for her bed or even one of the chairs in her sitting room, but instead she began to pace, not being able to help herself. It had been stupid to go out, she realized that now, especially when she felt the beginnings of a cold. She had also not seen Severus since the night before and it had all added itself up to the fact that perhaps she was only alright when he was around her. She sighed, walking to a chair and slumping down in it. Everything was just all too much. This day in particular was driving her insane. Meeting Remus Lupin had been, maybe, the best part of it. Seeing him looking so young and happy had made her ecstatic but then the fact that he wouldn't remain like this by the end of the day had saddened her.

It was too much of a sad affair, Hermione decided, before retrieving a book and settling down to read. Her mind, however, was not on the subject but wandering what Lily and James were doing right at that moment. If they were perhaps playing with Harry or cuddling together on a couch; if maybe they were watching Harry in his room or they were in the kitchen, Lily trying to cook while James played with his son. She didn't realize she was crying until the tears were rolling down her cheeks. They wouldn't be ready; to them it would be just another day.

Hermione continued to cry for the next few minutes, mourning the fact that Lily and James didn't have enough time to be in love and that she'd had enough time but had not taken advantage of it.

Severus found her in this manner half an hour later when he entered her quarters.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes looking her with concern.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing, I just needed a good cry is all."

He looked at her skeptically but did not ask anything else. "Are you feeling better? I see you're not in bed."

"I am much better, really. Why?"

Severus contemplated something. "I hate how festive the Great Hall gets for Halloween; I was hoping to spend it with you instead. I had help making dinner. I was going to bring it here but if you're sure you're alright we can go to my rooms."

Hermione smiled broadly. This was exactly what she needed—the distraction that was Severus Snape to her. Before walking after him she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you."

He said nothing in return but smiled at her, and then led her to his rooms.

-

-

-

Severus grinned when Hermia rested herself against him on his couch. Dinner was long over and they were both happily full and lounging in front of his fire. Severus moved slightly to accommodate her so that his arms were around her waist and she was leaning back against his front. Hermione sighed happily.

"I have something for you," Severus told her after a small silence.

"Oh, really? And what is the occasion for a present? Had I known I would have gotten you something."

"Can't I just give you something because I want to? I did not spend any money on it, you know," He smirked at her.

Hermia smiled. "May I ask what this gift is, then?"

"No you may—" He trailed off, clutching his arm.

Hermia's eyes widened as she pulled away from him, turning to look at him. "What is it? Is he calling you?"

"This is different, like when I took the mark," he groaned and let out a small scream.

Hermione stood and ran to his bathroom, quickly grabbing a couple of potions which she handed to him. "Take them, the pain will recede, let me look at your arm."

At first he shook her off but after a while she managed to roll back his sleeve to find that there was only a faint outline of the mark. That meant it had happened. The Potters were dead and Voldemort had been destroyed and Harry was probably all alone in the rubble that had once been his home.

"We have to go to Dumbledore, Severus, hurry," Hermione said. "He's gone, Severus, Voldemort is gone. Come." She pulled him to his feet and took him towards the fireplace.

-

-

-

Dumbledore had been in the middle of a crossword puzzle and choosing a lemon drop when he felt and more than knew that something had happened to the Potters. The charm he had kept in place if anything were to happen had been triggered and he knew instantly that he had to make preparations for Harry. Quickly grabbing his wand he sent his phoenix patronus to Hagrid. He was surprised when two bodies fell into his office from the fire.

"He's gone, headmaster," Severus said. "My mark simply disappeared a few minutes ago."

"Yes, I am quite aware," Dumbledore said. "Now where is Hagrid."

No one said anything for the next few minutes. Hermione holding back tears; Severus looking at the fire; Dumbledore's eyes dull and devoid of their usual twinkle. When Hagrid entered the room, he looked around at them and knew instantly that something terrible had happened.

"Lily and James Potter are dead," Dumbledore stated his voice close to breaking. "Harry is okay. Hurt perhaps but okay. I need to settle some things with the ministry before anything else can be done. Hagrid, I wish for you to go collect the boy, bring him here if you must, Poppy can heal him if he's hurt and then bring him to 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey. Hermia, Severus, I must ask you to remain here."

Hermione nodded, knowing well enough that she could not do anything to get involved.

"I shall be leaving then, headmaster," Hagrid said, nodding once sadly before walking out of the office.

"I knew this was going to happen. Poor Harry," Hermione said.

Dumbledore said nothing.

-

-

-

When Hermione was upset she ranted, made tea, or attempted to cook something. So when she got to her rooms, Severus behind her, she headed directly to her kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Making hot chocolate, it will help calm us both and I'll be doing something. I just can't sit still."

Severus nodded. "I can't get over the shock. Lily dead. James, as much as I hated him, dead, and their son off to live with muggles. Petunia will never treat him properly. I remember her. She was always jealous of Lily. That's the reason she hated her so much."

Hermione said nothing, preparing her hot chocolate. Hermione smiled, thinking back to the first time she had given Harry and Ron a taste of it. They had been in love with it. No one understood that the only extra thing she added was cinnamon. As she walked around the kitchen, carefully adding her last ingredient, she thought about how unusual it was to have Severus taste it when in the future he never had, claiming he disliked hot chocolate, even though Hermione knew he had a sweet tooth.

Hermione handed him a mug.

Severus took it wordlessly, taking a sip of it. "This, this is amazing."

Hermione smiled slightly, taking a sip of her own, loving the warmth that it gave her. For a moment she had forgotten what had happened, and how much Harry had lost that day, for a moment everything was perfectly fine, and then she dropped the cup, doubling over in pain that had begun at her abdomen and Severus was standing above her calling her name.

-

-

-

Severus reached for her hand. It was close to three am and she was still not awake. He had taken her to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey told him there was nothing for him to worry about because as far as she knew there was nothing wrong with her. Severus had scoffed at that but even he had been able to tell that the nurse wasn't lying. He reached with one hand to rub his eyes. Lily and James Potter were far from his thoughts anymore as he worried about Hermia and what exactly was possibly wrong with her. He rubbed his thumb across her hand and gasped when he noticed she was looking at him.

"Severus?" she asked, hoarsely.

He let her hand go and stood up, getting her a glass of water and bringing it to her. He helped Hermia sit up and pressed the glass to her lips which she opened. He then tipped the glass and she drank.

Hermia smiled at him when he sat back down, putting her glass on a nearby table.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really."

He didn't know if to believe her or not, but before he could say anything the doors to the infirmary were thrown open and Hagrid stepped inside, his large body covering the entire entrance. In his arms was a bundle and in it, unmistakably was a baby boy.

"Harry," Hermione said, eyes wide.

Hagrid spoke quickly to Madame Pomfrey who took Harry and frowned, setting him down in one of the cots. She waved her wand over him and nodded to herself, muttering.

"Blood replenishing potion, something for his scar, to make it stop bleeding, I fear he will never get rid of it, and maybe something for the shock." She nodded to herself, turning to Severus. "Make sure he does not roll off the bed."

He nodded but needn't have worried because Harry remained still. Madame Pomfrey quickly brought two potions and a small tube. She took out a small spoon before she poured some of the first potion and fed to Harry who didn't make a fuss. She did the same with the next potion and then squished some paste out of the tube which she rubbed on his forehead before she cleaned it with a quick wave of her wand.

Hermione who was not sitting up motioned for Severus to bring her Harry. Carefully Severus picked up the small body and handed him to her.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione whispered as tears slipped from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the baby form of her best friend.

**Author's Note: **This chapter wasn't as great as I thought it could be but this will do, I guess...anyways it wasn't really overly important but I just felt like having Harry show up...seeing as he is Harry Potter...other than that questions are welcome and please review.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note: **

One chapter left and of course the epilogue...this is really exciting...anyhow, once more I will thank all of you readers for giving this fic a chance and taken the time to read it, I do appreciate it. I don't think there is anything else I can say about this chapter other than the fact that I thought it was just a little rushed but I couldn't help...other than that I shall give credit to Robert Frost for the title and enjoy!

**Summary:**

Hermia Dumbledore was his first love, his only love--Lily Evans would never come even close to Hermia Dumbledore. After Hermia's death Severus Snape has vowed to never love again but when the Marriage Law comes into place, Severus has to marry his former student and a woman who reminds him so much of Hermia. Hermione Granger isn't too pleased to marry her former Professor but over time grows to respect him until one mistake puts fate into place and Severus begins to realize that after 21 years he has to move on but is it too late, after all Hermione Granger was dead.

So hopefully that summary might interest you...

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything...maybe the clothes on my back and perhaps the computer but for the moment I have nothing. My plot may or may not be mine...but none of the characters not even Hermia Dumbledore are mine...figures...so nothing is mine and this is plainly for fun.

**Chapter Nine**

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and I—I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference

November 13, 1981

Minerva McGonagall's office was large and spacious. Hermione sat in front the severe witch and smiled slightly. The woman that would become her teacher and later friend in the years to come had come to realize what was ailing her when she had been found in the hospital wing the night the Potters died. Hermione had since then confided in her and told her everything. Minerva had accepted it all, even if at first she had seemed against a time-traveler remaining at Hogwarts and possibly changing time.

"I absolutely love your hot chocolate, Hermione," the older witch told her.

Hermione smiled. "Cinnamon, Minerva," she told her. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You are dying, Hermione. You said so yourself, have you tried nothing to change this? Maybe attempted to go back."

"I don't know what to do, Minerva. I feel as if I have nothing left to do but just let myself die in this time."

Minerva McGonagall shook her head. "That is what will kill you, Hermione, giving up. If you do not give up on this maybe all will end well."

Hermione laughed bitterly. "It is the tragedy of life—fate, that I die."

"You don't know this. You don't know that Hermia died, she could have gone back to the future but everyone just assumed she died. Read the book again, it might help."

Hermione slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out a book, tapping it with her wand so that it would become its right size again. "I don't know what else I could get from that. The way that Beverly put it was that I was only supposed to allow everything to play its course, and I have. I have not interfered with anything but still I get sicker every day."

"That could very well be the course of Hermia's life, the course of time. If your health deteriorates, your disappearance shall be seen as death if you go back to your time."

Minerva watched the younger witch as she seemed to consider something.

"What I want to know, and I wish I knew this, is how she died," Hermione said.

Minerva said nothing to this, stood up from behind her desk and walked around it. She walked to a small bookshelf in the corner of the room, then pulled a book out of it, frowning.

"There might be a way," she said. "I don't recommend it, myself. If you really want to know, however, there is nothing I can do to stop you from doing this, but I don't know how it will affect you. Knowledge of what is to come is hard enough as it is, even though it is often helpful." She opened the book, scanned its contents and flipped through pages until she found what she was looking for.

"It's a potion that allows you to see anything that is fated to happen, if you specify enough you might be able to see her death."

Hermione nodded slowly, taking the book and looking at the potion which seemed simple enough.

"I can't tell you if it will work but it could help."

-

-

-

November 14, 1981

Sweat covered her brow, her hair was frizzy and a complete mess, even though it was tied back. Fumes from the potion still surrounded her and the room of requirement. She only needed to wait a few more minutes and it would be complete. She watched the rod magically turn counterclockwise in the cauldron, waiting for the thirty turns to come to an end so that she could see her end result and maybe figure out what she was meant to do before it was too late.

She watched with impatience as the rod kept turning, just five more stirs to go and she could go ahead with her plan to figure out exactly what she had to do. She groaned at the thought that maybe she was meant to die in this time and she and Severus would never get any sort of happiness out of anything. Clearly this was karma coming to bite her in the ass, or rather to bite Severus. She smiled at the thought and walked to her potion when the stirring stopped, scooping some of it out and putting it in a phial. She then quickly vanished the rest of the potion, cleaned the cauldron with another wave of her wand before levitating it to where she had originally found it before she walked out of the room of requirement, nearly running into a tall man that had been clearly walking towards the headmaster's office, or not, she realized when she recognized the younger version of Yaxley.

"Miss Dumbledore," he greeted. "What a pleasure to see you, I see you are much better than at the ball."

Hermione barely nodded, putting her potion in her pocket. "Well, I must be going, Mr.—well I don't know your name, but I do have to get going."

"Let me escort you, then, Miss Dumbledore. My name is Thanos Yaxley."

"Death," Hermione breathed.

"What?" Yaxley asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing."

An awkward silence fell between them, broken by their footsteps, Hermione trying to recollect if she had seen Yaxley at the ball, much less introduced herself to him, she doubted that she had done this. The potion was driven out of her mind.

-

-

-

November 16, 1981

"That's what I saw, Minerva, I don't know what it means."

Minerva McGonagall frowned. "I don't know what to tell you, if that is all you can get out of it, then that is all that you are given. I looked through the book last night; there is nothing there that points to her knowing how she was going to go back. Maybe you just have to let it be."

"But I can't," Hermione said. "If I die, which could very well happen today, I want you to promise me, Minerva, that you will do everything in your power to stop me from coming back to this time. I also want no one to know about this, I trust you and you alone with my entire story, I wish that maybe things would be different."

Hermione slumped in her seat thinking. "I think I might just give up, stop thinking about it and instead spend as much time as I can with Severus. I love him so much. He's so stubborn and brilliant and just completely impossible but I love him and if this is all the time I have left I rather spend it all with him than searching for something that will obviously not be found."

Death was the next great adventure, hadn't Dumbledore always said that? What was she afraid of? If it was death that awaited her then she would face it and not be a coward looking for the easy way out, even though she wanted so badly to at least see her Severus one last time.

-

-

-

Severus quickly finished adding the last ingredient to his potion when he heard the door open, without turning to see who had come in he finished the potion, filling up phials of it for the infirmary. He felt arms snake around his waist and Hermia's head rest of his back. He turned slightly so that she was on his side and brought her as close as he could to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing that she was somewhat down.

"Nothing, love, nothing all," she said tipping her head back, one of her hands caressing his cheek as she pulled his head down so she could kiss him.

Severus groaned into her kiss, it was both sweet and loving but hard and soft at the same time. He pulled her closer, as he explored every inch of her mouth. Lifting her effortlessly and setting her down on an empty table, standing between her legs.

"I love you, Severus," she whispered when they pulled away, resting her head on his chest. He slowly stroked her hair, wondering what exactly had brought on her show of affection. When she pulled back he stared at her as her hands took his face. "Make love to me, Severus," she whispered.

For all her kidding around they had never done anything more than sleep in each others arms.

"Here?" He asked startled.

"No, not here, silly, a bed will be best, I think."

Severus smiled at her before kissing her softly, a brush of the lips that made her smile as he once more picked her up, potion forgotten and carried her to his quarters. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, one thought crossing her mind, men were men.

-

-

-

November 19, 1981

Hermia was still sleeping when Severus woke up that morning. He remained in bed, however, watching her sleep, admiring her beauty and wondering, still, what he had done to deserve her.

"Severus?" She asked, mumbling.

"Yes?"

"Stop watching me while I sleep, it's creepy."

Severus laughed, before getting out of bed, kissing her on the forehead and walking to the bathroom to take his shower, leaving Hermione to continue sleeping. His thoughts continued to be on the witch and simply how amazing she was and how he didn't know what he would do without her. He loved her and knew that she loved him even with the complications of her having a husband.

-

-

-

It was difficult to think about death and not contemplate life. Hermione was standing in the astronomy tower, looking out at the grounds, trying hard to remember any detail she could from when she had gone to the past, all she remembered was thinking about Severus and how much she loved him and then he had been in front of her and she had realized that she would never be able to live without him and then she had…fallen.

Epiphanies had a way of cropping up when you least expected them, so when Hermione figured out exactly what would maybe lead to her going to the past she ran from the astronomy tower to find Minerva and tell her exactly what she had figured out.

-

-

-

Thanos Yaxley entered Hogwarts with a small whistle. He grinned to himself, thinking about how easy it was for someone to get into the castle as long as they seemed to have the right motives and he did have the right motives. All he wanted to do was talk to Hermia Dumbledore, nothing more than that, he knew she was in love with Severus Snape and he with her and he rather thought she had been okay with becoming friends with him the last time he had seen her.

He walked towards the dungeons walking to her rooms, hoping that she was there, otherwise he would have to go look for her in the library, or the seventh floor where he had found her the last time, or somewhere near the Potion's Master.

When she didn't open the door he turned towards Severus' door and knocked but again there wasn't an answer, but then again there was still about half an hour until classes ended. Maybe he could walk around the school and remember his days as a student which hadn't been too far off.

-

-

-

November 20, 1981

Hermione had discussed the entire thing with the transfiguration professor and now it was well past midnight and they were standing in the seventh floor looking at the stairs wondering if they would shift or if they looked as if they would once more make her fall. Hermione sighed. It was useless.

"I thought you were just going to enjoy Severus and your time," Minerva said after a long silence.

"I know, I just can't help but wonder. Every time I feel as if I'm close, even though I'm not, I can't help but wonder if it will work. I think I'll go to bed, or to see Severus. He's no doubt wondering where I am."

Minerva nodded sadly and watched her friend walk down the hall towards a secret passageway that would lead her directly to the dungeons.

Hermione walked past a number of paintings in the dark, thinking about that night she had fallen, still, and wondering what had exactly led to her time-traveling. It wasn't something that happened often, was it?

"Miss Dumbledore? Is that you?"

Hermione turned, surprised at being addressed and spotted Yaxley.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you; I've been looking for you all day."

Hermione frowned, not knowing what to make of it. She had only met Yaxley once and he had been civil enough, not enough for her to call him friend but enough, and now looking at him she didn't know why he was being remotely nice to her. It wasn't as if he knew her.

"What would that conversation be about then?"

Yaxley said nothing. "Well, I don't know."

Hermione laughed. "I guess we could walk to the dungeons again, I was heading to see Severus, he must be worried about me, I think."

Yaxley nodded and offered her his arm. Talking about non-consequential things they walked down the hall. As they neared the stairs however, Hermione made him stop.

"It's beautiful," she muttered. "The lake and the moon, and just the grounds in general, I've never noticed."

Yaxley nodded next to her as she let go of his arm and walked closer to the window.

-

-

-

Severus was worried about Hermia. He didn't know where she had been after diner when he had last seen her talking to Minerva McGonagall. He hoped that the two witches were together and that Hermia was alright, especially considering how she got sometimes. He had finished his grading for the week and noticed it was past midnight. Since the week before she had been sleeping in his quarters so he wondered where she was, deciding to go check in her rooms he stood, only to find that she was not in her rooms. He decided to go ask his fellow Professor.

"She was heading to your quarters, Severus," Minerva told him, her hair half braided. "I left her in the seventh floor."

Severus nodded and made his way to the Seventh floor quickly, noticing with relief when he got there that she was just looking out the window. He didn't notice the other figure with her.

-

-

-

Just as before the epiphany came unexpectedly as Hermione looked out the window. That was it, she knew it—the window. Before she could say or do anything, however, Severus approached.

"Hermia," he said, before noticing Yaxley.

"What are you doing here, Yaxley?"

The two wizards looked at each other and seemed to be sizing each other up; neither noticed the blue swirl of mist that the window seemed to emit and the way that Hermione seemed to be gasping for air. Both did notice when suddenly, as if she was throwing herself against it, or flying, Hermione crashed through the glass window and fell. Severus ran to the broken glass, his wand out making to levitate her but some unseen force stopped him. The shifting of something, as if something big had fallen and broken went through the castle.

**Author's Note: **Did she die? Did she go to the future? Questions...questions...lol...please review! Questions are always welcome by the way...and just one more chapter and an epilogue to go...


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note: **

Just the epilogue left! yay! other than that the title of this chapter belongs to someone though I can't quite remember who...-shrug- enjoy and thanks to all of you who reviewed!

**Summary:**

Hermia Dumbledore was his first love, his only love--Lily Evans would never come even close to Hermia Dumbledore. After Hermia's death Severus Snape has vowed to never love again but when the Marriage Law comes into place, Severus has to marry his former student and a woman who reminds him so much of Hermia. Hermione Granger isn't too pleased to marry her former Professor but over time grows to respect him until one mistake puts fate into place and Severus begins to realize that after 21 years he has to move on but is it too late, after all Hermione Granger was dead.

So hopefully that summary might interest you...

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything...maybe the clothes on my back and perhaps the computer but for the moment I have nothing. My plot may or may not be mine...but none of the characters not even Hermia Dumbledore are mine...figures...so nothing is mine and this is plainly for fun.

**Chapter Ten**

There is always madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness

February 20, 2003

Three long months had passed since Hermione's death and Severus Snape still mourned for his late wife. Hermia Dumbledore had finally been left in the past, the hole in his chest that she had made had been replaced by an even bigger hole that Hermione Snape had left behind; Severus had finally realized his mistake. He had loved his wife and now admitted that he had been clearly in denial during his entire marriage; he had loved her too much to accept that maybe she despised him. To stop the heartache that had been clearly eminent, he had deluded himself into believing that he was still in love with Hermia Dumbledore, not his wife and that he could care less about Hermione; but now, three months after her death, one thing was certain he did love her. He missed everything about her—the looks she sometimes gave him, the smiles that she rarely bestowed upon him, even her glares, and above everything, how she felt when she was in his arms as if she had been meant to be there. He missed the smell of her hair—jasmine—the sound of her laughter, her voice, and the way she bit her lip when she was thinking. A small joyless smile of remembrance made its way to his face. He pushed it away quickly, knowing fully well that it was his fault entirely that she had…that she had—

Severus shook his head. Nothing was going to bring her back and sitting in his quarters with barely any light, thinking about her and how it was all his fault wasn't helping anything. Once more shaking his head, Severus looked up, watching his fire turn green as Harry Potter stepped through, looking happy about something and yet, deep within his eyes—Severus could spot—the sadness that had come from losing his best friend.

"What has happened to make that smile appear on your face?"

"The marriage law has officially been repealed. You don't have to marry again," Harry said.

"It wouldn't have been right to marry again, not so close after her death. I doubt I will ever marry anyone else," Severus said, sighing. "You and Luna shall remain together, of course."

Harry nodded. "I would never leave her."

"I wouldn't have left Hermione even if she had wanted it."

Harry smiled sadly. "She did love you."

Severus doubted that was true, but did nothing to deny what the younger man had said. He would never know if she had loved him or not even if Harry continued to insist that she had. He would never hold her ever again. There was a pang at his heart and he allowed a few tears to roll down his cheeks.

-

-

-

Minerva McGonagall sighed as she looked out the window thinking about what could happen in the next few hours. Reaching into her pocket she brought out a battered old book. The Diary of Beverly Barnes had become much more battered over the years even with her careful caring of the book. She slipped it back into her pocket, wondering if it was too much to hope that everything would turn out alright. If Severus hadn't been so stubborn nothing would have happened, granted Hermione had also been stubborn within certain rights that Minerva had allowed her.

She turned to look at the clock on her wall, a muggle clock that Albus Dumbledore had given her for Christmas one year. She had half an hour. It was about time she headed out, still hoping that nothing would go wrong. She remembered the first time she had laid her eyes on Hermione Granger back in 1991, she had been afraid at first that Severus would put two and two together and figure it out but he hadn't and she had been slightly relieved. She had waited for one of them to make a move, and noticed that both were too stubborn, after their marriage things hadn't changed and she had grown frustrated. Hermione had asked her to try and stop history from repeating itself but there was nothing to be done, no one could thwart fate, but she had tried. What had at least given the older witch hope, however, had been his reaction to her death. If everything worked the way it was supposed to work then nothing had been a waste.

Once more looking at the clock, Minerva nodded to herself before she apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. She quickly undid the wards and entered the grounds, before taking off at a brisk walk towards Hogwarts. If everything went as it was supposed to go there would be nothing to worry about.

-

-

-

Pain. Unbearable pain surrounded her entire body, consuming her and pressing into her, as if she was surrounded by some invisible bubble that was going into her and compressing her body, and then she felt as if everything was alright. Her breathing, though still hard, was better and she felt as if she was floating, gliding through some sort of channel and then she met the ground, hard and a cry escaped her before everything went black.

-

-

-

Even though Severus mourned for his wife, he knew that the only way to move on with his life was to continue on as if nothing had happened. This is what he was attempting to do at the current moment by brewing all the potions that Madame Pomfrey had requested a week before. He sighed, potion making still didn't stop his ever wandering mind from thinking about Hermione. Why was it that every time he found love it was taken away from him?

He finished his last potion and put it all into different phials so he could take them down to the hospital wing later, after when he went on his now usual daily walk around the lake. It was strange, he had contemplated the other day, that both Hermia and Hermione had enjoyed such walks, stranger than even the fact that they had looked unnervingly alike and had often done particularly strange things that had been so similar.

-

-

-

"Oh, the poor dear," Madame Pomfrey fussed over her patient, bringing out a number of potions to help restore her to health.

From a corner of the room, Minerva McGonagall blinked away tears, hoping that maybe Severus wouldn't be too mad at her for not telling him, but the girl had made her promise to never mention it. She sighed watching the matron rush around her, fixing her up, happy that at least something was going well.

"She will be alright, right?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, of course she will. I do not seem to place her face however, Minerva, who is she?"

"Hermia Dumbledore," Minerva said.

Poppy Pomfrey gasped but said nothing because Hermia, or rather Hermione Granger was waking up. Both witches stood, watching.

"Severus," she muttered, dazed.

-

-

-

Severus approached the infirmary, carrying a box of potions to re-stock the Madame Pomfrey's stores. As soon as he had pushed the door to the hospital wing open, he knew something was different. He noticed a figure lying on a bed, but couldn't quite make out who it was. He also noticed that Minerva McGonagall was standing next to this person and Poppy Pomfrey was looking at her patient with tears in her eyes, her hand clapped to her hand as if she had figured out a big mystery.

He walked forward to catch a glimpse of the person on the bed and dropped his potions. It was impossible. Hermia Dumbledore looking exactly, even wearing the same clothes as the night she had died, looked up at him from the bed.

"Hermia?" He asked, eyes wide. It couldn't be.

The two older witches turned to him, surprised to see him there.

"Hermia," he repeated again, walking closer. He noticed something had changed drastically in her, something that was indescribably Hermione. Her eyes.

"Severus," her face broke into a smile. "I thought I'd never see you again."

He was standing right next to her bed now and he could see many differences in the woman he had thought to be Hermia Dumbledore. She still had certain things that made her Hermia, but there was so much more than that within her. After months of replaying the picture of Hermione in his mind he couldn't help but notice that they were more alike than he had realized and that something was completely and irrevocably wrong with that. Someone was going to explain everything to him, and someone was going to explain it now.

Before he could stop himself he asked the questions that was burning at the back of his mind, "Who are you."

She laughed. "Your wife," she stated, then, "we can talk about all of that later." Then she proceeded to jump out of the bed as if she hadn't been there because she was hurt and head to the bathroom.

Severus stared after her, eyes wide. Were Hermia and Hermione the same person?

-

-

-

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and for the first time actually saw her true appearance. She didn't know exactly what she was going to tell Severus, but figured the truth would be start. Knowing him, he would be mad and then after that she didn't know what would happen. Taking a deep breath she left the bathroom.

Severus was standing with his back to her and she couldn't help but admire him, thinking about just how much she loved him and wondering if maybe after everything was explained he would feel the same way.

"Severus," she said.

He turned to her rushed to her side, taking her hands. "I never realized," he told her. "How alike…that you were her, I should have."

Hermione allowed herself a smile, as she pulled her hands away from his so she could touch his face. "I understand completely. You were being loyal to me. I want to explain everything to you. Before I do that I do want you to know that I love you."

Severus gave her a smirk but said nothing as he took her by the waist and pulled as close as possible before he kissed her softly. She responded to him, wrapping her arms around her neck, when he pulled away she buried her head in his neck.

"Our rooms would be best, I think for this explanation," she told him, whispering.

He nodded and led her out of the infirmary.

Hermione had made herself comfortable, wondering what exactly had changed in the Severus she had known before going to the past.

"I can't even think about what I lost, I tried so hard to keep it away from you and from everyone back then but there still is pain, I can still feel empty because of it and I don't know if I should even bring it up now, but you see it was my fault really." She was babbling, she knew she was but she couldn't stop. She didn't know if she wanted to tell him that she had been pregnant and that she had lost their baby, and then the words escaped her. "I was pregnant, you see."

"Was?" He asked. "But then, does that mean—"

"When I fell I guess something happened or maybe the time-travel. But, yes, I was pregnant. I had been trying to tell you for weeks but every time I either chickened out, I didn't know what you would say to me, and at other time you would brush me off or something would come up and I never got around to. I was tired of it and I was planning on telling you that night but then you were drunk and the thought of you and some other woman I left and then when I fell I went back in time.

"Dumbledore found me and took me to Madame Pomfrey who fixed me up and then when I saw him again, he changed my appearance slightly and Hermia Dumbledore was formed. I took on the alias just in case and then I met you and I knew that I had always loved you and I didn't want to lead that younger version of you on because I was so afraid that everything would happen again and I wouldn't be able to get back to you, to this time here.

"But no one can fight fate and I knew you loved me and I couldn't stay away from you, it was so hard to miss you so much and have you just a few feet away every day. The thing about time-travel is that a person from one time cannot survive in a time that isn't their own, so soon I began to feel that and I was getting worse and worse. The only time I was better was when I was with you which killed me even more.

"When I threw myself out the window it was because I had finally figured it out. I had to die to come back and that was the most logical way to do it, and once I had figured it out the castle did the rest. And I just love you so much."

Severus looked shocked as he took everything in. He had suspected something of the sort to be what she was going to tell him but to hear that she had been pregnant and that it was entirely his fault for the loss of their baby was too much for him. He stood up and began to pace. He knew she was watching him, tears streaming down her face, and he knew that even though things had been bad for a time what they needed now was to be together and…his head turned as his fire turned green and out of the flames Harry stepped through, with one glance at Hermione he had fainted.

Severus couldn't help but laugh. Turning to Hermione he noticed that she too was laughing.

"Poor Harry, I guess the shock was a bit much."

Severus nodded, walking towards his friend and pointing his wand at him to wake him up. Harry awoke with a start.

"But you're dead," he said when seeing Hermione again.

"No, Harry, I'm not but I guess I'll have to explain it all to you again."

-

-

-

Harry was grinning as he looked at his two best friends, finally accepting that they did love each other. It had only taken Hermione's supposed "death" for anything to change but finally they were together and he couldn't be happier for them if he tried.

"Right, well, when the marriage law was made back in 2000, Luna and I weren't too happy to get married. I was in love with Ginny, believe it or not, and she had a thing for Neville. Our wedding consisted of nothing more than us signing papers at the ministry so when the marriage law was repealed we figured to do it right this time. We'd been talking about having a second wedding for a while, so in celebration of the fact that not only is the marriage law gone but we have a baby on the way we decided that we needed to get married again. So we're getting married next month at our house and I wanted Severus to act as the best man and Luna, once she knows you're alive will most likely want you to be the maid of honor. She did talk about how terrible it was that you weren't here to see this but now everything just seems to be fitting well together."

"Of course I'll be your best man," Severus said, being the first to respond.

"I'm so happy for you, Harry!" Hermione cried, hugging him.

Harry continued grinning. "I'll be back; I think Luna might want to see you. We can make a night of it."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "I'll floo Tonks too, she and Remus and Teddy should come by as well. I missed them and you and Luna just so much."

"Missed you too, Hermione," Harry said, before stepping into the floo.

-

-

-

Hermione was hugged fiercely by Remus and Tonks, and then Teddy jumped into her arms and she swung him around. He giggled as she set him down.

"I knew, you know," Remus told her. "Well, I suspect it, anyway, you looked so alike to her."

Hermione smiled at him and opened her mouth to say something when someone's arms were thrown around her.

"Oh, Hermione, I couldn't believe it when Harry told me but I'm so happy, you'll be my maid of honor, won't you?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione said, patting Luna in the back. Her blond friend let her go, eyes glistening. Hermione smiled as Harry led his wife to a chair, turning to Tonks who had come to stand next to her.

"Harry said you lost your baby," she said. "It is probably one of the hardest things to go through. Remus and I never told anyone but about a year ago I too had a miscarriage. We choose to not say anything and deal with it on our own, but what you have to realize, Hermione, is that you will someday have another baby."

Hermione grinned at her friend. "Thank you."

Tonks nodded and walked towards her husband who wrapped an arm around her waist. Hermione looked around the room with a grin. This was her family and the place she belonged. She felt Severus wrap his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him and smiled when he kissed the top of her head.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"Yes, more than you know," she replied. His arms tightened around her. "You, are you happy?"

Severus nodded, turning her around in his arms and pressing a kiss to her lips.

-

-

-

Hermione smiled to herself as she looked around the familiar rooms that she had missed terribly during her time in the past. As she got into bed, she couldn't help but think about how much had happened in the past twenty-four hours. She had awoken in her time and Severus had been very understanding about the entire thing which had surprised her seeing as Severus was rarely ever understanding about anything. Maybe her "death" had made him see things differently. She turned in bed and closed her eyes. Before she went to sleep she felt Severus get into bed and smiled when he pulled her against him and kissed her cheek.

"Good-night, love," he whispered.

She simply smiled and snuggled into him. Life was certainly no longer a strange cruel irony, having Severus next to her was enough; she had realized that during the entire dilemma that had been place upon her. The only way she had been able to survive in the past was because of Severus, without him she wouldn't have been able to, and the reason that Beverly had said to just let fate happen was because no matter what she had been fated to be with him no matter what time they were in.

"I love you, Severus Snape," she whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

She felt him smile into her hair. "I love you too, Hermione Snape."

**Finis**

**Author's Note: **Just the epilogue to go...I hope you were all happy with this ending...originally I was going to have Ron in it and have a bit of controversy but he didn't quite fit and Draco was also going to show up...but other than that Severus and Hermione are finally together...


	11. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **

I know this is pretty short but epilogues tend to be that way. Anyway, it's been an amazing journey writting this story even though it didn't last long...I have to say just thank you to all of you who read, you're amazing and I would thank all of you reviewers out there by name but since you all know who you are thanks to you even more for encouraging me in this story and asking so many wonderful questions...and thanks to the silent readers as well...I hope you all enjoyed it and got something out of this...

other than that I think I'll just put this up and allow you all to read it and hope that this last bit gives everyone a good closing for the story...

**Summary:**

Hermia Dumbledore was his first love, his only love--Lily Evans would never come even close to Hermia Dumbledore. After Hermia's death Severus Snape has vowed to never love again but when the Marriage Law comes into place, Severus has to marry his former student and a woman who reminds him so much of Hermia. Hermione Granger isn't too pleased to marry her former Professor but over time grows to respect him until one mistake puts fate into place and Severus begins to realize that after 21 years he has to move on but is it too late, after all Hermione Granger was dead.

So hopefully that summary might interest you...

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything...maybe the clothes on my back and perhaps the computer but for the moment I have nothing. My plot may or may not be mine...but none of the characters not even Hermia Dumbledore are mine...figures...so nothing is mine and this is plainly for fun.

**Epilogue**

Happiness Depends upon Ourselves

May 20, 2003

Hermione clutched at the book that Severus had handed her a few minutes before, her fingers caressing the cover with care. She smiled up at her husband who had his arms around her and held her positively to his chest.

"I love it," she whispered.

"As much as you love me?" He asked.

"No, silly, much more than that; this is a book and you are simply a man."

Severus chuckled. "Wait until you see the library, that might give me a run for your affections."

"Never," Hermione said.

He kissed the top of her head before taking the book away from her. "I've been meaning to give this book to you since 1981. I think we should read it. I hated the book for a while after your death—Hermia's death—but it is a wonderful story."

"Because it is a love story?"

"Yes, because against all odds Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy—disregarding their pride and their prejudice and their first impressions—end up together."

"Just like us," Hermione breathed, as he walked away.

Hermione followed. "Why do you have the hand-written manuscript of Pride and Prejudice, anyway?"

"Did I never tell you? Why, Mr. Darcy was based off of one of my ancestors who did in fact marry a woman for love, a muggle woman, as it were."

Hermione looked at him disbelievingly.

"It's true, Hermione, there are a number of pictures of them somewhere in the manor, actually, I think there might be some other Austen stuff somewhere around here as well. I haven't looked at any of the things in this house in twenty or so years."

Hermione shook her head and followed after him. He led her out towards a large balcony. She stopped at the door and looked at the extensive grounds. Severus chuckled and grabbed her hand, pulling her after him until they were sitting together on a love seat and he opened the book. Before he could read, however, Hermione spoke.

"It is universally acknowledged that if a man and woman sleep together they might produce offspring."

Severus looked at her, eyes wide. "Are you saying—"

Hermione nodded, grinning.

Severus set the book down before pulling her to him and capturing her lips in a long sensuous kiss.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all of you again...any last questions concerning the story are welcome...


End file.
